Broken Soul
by LooneyTLuna
Summary: Sixteen years ago Hermione had been raped and gotten pregnant. Having no choice to give up her daughter. She doesn't see her again until now being her daughter's new Transfiguration Professor and gets to know the daughter she never knew.
1. Prologue

**_Ok before you start reading I wanted you to know that this is the squeal to Abuse. I know I have not finished the story and probably never will, but this story is actually on I was going to put Abuse on the website but since of all the rules they have I could not, so I made this story sort of a squeal but it gives you all the imformation from Abuse. I'm sorry if you are upset about me not finishing Abuse but I'm just not happy how the story is not turning out maybe in the future I will, but not for a long time. I hope you enjoy this story though. _**

**_Thank you _**

Antonin Dolohov sat in what used to be his Master's throne thinking about what had just happened to his Dark Lord

Antonin Dolohov sat in what used to be his Master's throne thinking about what had just happened to his Dark Lord. The Final Battle was a week ago. His Master had been dead for nearly seven days already. Dolohov should have seen this coming, he remembered his Master talking about it almost a year ago

_

* * *

__1 year earlier _

_Antonin Dolohov watched his Master stare out the window of the great hall of the Malfoy's Manor. His master seemed to be deep in thought as he peered out into the moonlit garden. _

"_Dolohov, I have called you here on a mission." Voldemort spoke with a chilling tone. The Death Eater walked forward, "Anything My Lord." _

_The Dark Lord turned his snake-like head towards him with an wicked smile on his face, "My dear servant, you have been the only one I've trusted, that's why I want you to make sure I have a heir." _

_Dolohov gave him a baffled look, "But-how Master?" _

_Voldemort turned back out the window. His followers were littered all over the front lawn, practicing and training for the fast approaching battle. He sighed, his breath fogging up the glass, "I have a feeling that there is be a chance that I will die in the Final Battle. Potter has powers I know not." _

_Dolohov shook his head, "No My Lord, you are strong, you will defeat Potter." _

_Voldemort whipped his head over to Dolohov, his bright red eyes glowing with unforeseen rage, "THERE IS THE POSSIBLITY!" _

_Dolohov jumped, blocking his face with his arms waiting for the punishment he was about to receive, but it never came. He glanced up, Voldemort's back was once again turned to him, "I want to make sure someone will take my place and kill Potter if I don't" his voice was smooth again. _

_Dolohov bowed his head"I will make sure that you have an heir My Lord," he promise before he spun around to walk out the door. His fingers layed on the door handle when The Dark Lord spoke again. His voice was hushed and distant, "Make sure it's Potter's mudblood. A child from that dirty creature will be hard for Potter to kill. I know he loves her and wouldn't do anything to hurt her. I want you to make sure he has no choice but to give it up for adoption when the baby is born. Then when the time is right you will make sure that the_ _child will take my place and kill Potter." _

_Dolohov bowed again before walking out of the room, leaving his master alone with a malicious sneer on his face. _

* * *

That is just what Dolohov did. He'd found out that the mudblood's father did not care for his daughter, so the summer after her sixth year and the year their foolish Headmaster Albus Dumbledore died he went and made sure that the witch was pregnant before her last year at Hogwarts.

Potter and the Mudblood never showed up for their last year at Hogwarts, they stayed hidden while Voldemort ran the school, of course his Master gave him mission to find the Mudblood and Potter, but just to intimidate them.

By October, the witch found out she was pregnant and from what he heard Potter stayed by her side making sure she was taken care of. It was than he found out they were dating and loved each other deeply. The Weasley boy stopped talking to them. He was shocked and bitter about the situation. But by December the he had started to talk to them again.

On March 31, 1997 when there was an eclipse, his baby was born. It was in every power Dolohov had to make sure that his Master's wishes were followed. Just a month before the Final Battle and the last month of school, Hermione had given the baby up for adoption to a Muggle family to keep it safe until it was old enough to attended Hogwarts.

He looked over to his left. Gray smoke clouded the air, holding a vision of a man holding a baby. The man looked at the baby with repulsion before dropping it into a beat up old crab, "I don't know why my wife wanted you, you piece of rubbish!" the man grumbled as he walked away from the crying baby. The vision disappeared along with the smoke.

Dolohov looked back out a window, "Soon my daughter, you will be were you belong and take over the Muggles and the Magical world...Soon" he smirked at the thought of his future plans to train the person who'd kill Harry Potter.

"Soon."


	2. Seeing You Again

16 years later

A sixteen year old girl with bright chocolate eyes and dark curly brown hair that fell down to her mid back held a big smile on her as she walked down Diagon Alley with her two friends, bags in hands, their shopping for school supplies done.

She thought about the great year she was going to have. It was finally her sixth year at Hogwarts. This year she was asked to be Quidditch Captain, a Prefect, and she was the top of her class. Everyone called her the leader of the Gryffindor. She was always there to help out her fellow Gryffindors and put them in their place when they did something stupid. Almost everyone even some of the students from the other houses came and asked her for advice, which she gave willingly.

She only wished she could be this happy at home, her life out of the magical world was different. Her family didn't care for her or the fact that she was a witch. They would just call her a freak. She didn't understand. Since she was in grade school she worked hard to make her father proud of her, but he never did. She wondered if her mother would be proud, but her mother died when she was seven years old from cancer. Her father of course blamed her for her death, which was the same year she found out she was adopted and why she was treated so different from her two sisters.

The only person that cared about her was her younger brother Mike; he was nine years old and like her was adopted. They lived in the basement and did everything for the family; cook, clean for them and hardly ever got anything to eat. Just a few pieces of cheese and bread were their award. She wondered about her birth mother a lot. Why had she given her up?

The girl was brought out of her thoughts by a tap on the shoulder. She turned her head to become face-to-face with her best friend Chris, "Jamie! Me and Ashley we're going to the Leaky Cauldron. You what to come?"

Jamie smiled and shook her head, "No, I have some books I wanted to get, but I'll meet you there when I'm done." Chris shook his head and rolled his eyes, "You and your books...Alright we'll save you a seat," he answered before walking away with Ashley.

Jamie started her way to Flourish and Blotts, rolling her eyes at Chris's comment. He always picked on her and her love of books. It was the one thing she always did as a child; she would dream that her life would be like a fairy tale in the books she read. Half of her dream came true by being a witch and being able to perform magic, but she wished for a family that loved her. She shook the thought out of her head; she had her brother Mike and friends, that's all she needed.

Walking into the shop she strolled over to the fiction section hoping _Eclipse_ was there. The book had been sold out at all the book stores that she'd searched. Looking at the shelves she smiled finding the last copy on the shelf waiting for her to pick it up.

She squealed with pleasure as she held the book in her hand, but dropped it as someone ran into her, knocking her down onto her butt.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" a little voice cried. Jamie cursed under her breath, picking herself up and the book. She was about to give the person a piece of her mind. She looked down and froze. A little girl that looked about six or seven with bushy black hair and sparkling green eyes stared back up at her.

"It's alright, just look were your going next time," Jamie smiled sweetly to the little girl.

The little girl returned the smile, "I'm sorry...was just in a hurry to find a book." Jamie nodded "Like I said, it's alright. What book are you looking for?"

The little girl thought for a moment "My sister wanted a book called Eclipse, but every time she looked for the book it was sold out. I wanted to give it to her before she goes to Hogwarts tomorrow."

Jamie stared at her, than glanced at the book in her hand. She could always buy the book later. "Well it's your lucky day, there's one left," she announced, handing her the book.

The little squealed, jumping up and down "Oh thank you!" she exclaimed as she took the book away from Jamie. She stared down at it was a huge smile on her face, "Thank you!"

Jamie couldn't help but grin, "No problem, by the way my name's Jamie, Jamie Thompson" she said, holding out her hand. The little girl pulled out her hand and shook Jamie's, "Hailie Potter."

Jamie's eyes widened, "Potter as in Harry Potter?"

Hailie nodded, "Yes he's my daddy."

"Hailie do your parents know you're here alone?" the little girl's face fell, "No my mummy said 'we'll get the book later,' but I wanted to get it now."

"Well why don't we pay for the book than go look for your parents. I'm sure they're really worried about you." Hailie nodded as Jamie took her hand and went to pay for the book. They both wandered out of the shop. Jamie took a look around, "Hailie what do your parents look like?"

"Oh, my mum has curly hair like yours but its lighter and my daddy has black hair and glasses." Jamie nodded, taking in the information. She tightened her grip on Hailie's hand and pulled her out into the large moving crowd.

They walked for awhile, going near Weasley's Wizarding Joke shop, and then Jamie spotted a family of four that stood around the front of the shop, looking worried. Concern and panic was written all over the two adults faces, the two children ( a boy and a girl) looked around, annoyed. The women had curly brown hair and the man had black messy hair and glasses, but she knew it was Harry Potter by the scar on his forehead.

Jamie lowered her head to Hailie's ear, "I think that's them over there," she whispered, pointing to the family. Hailie looked over where she was pointing and smiled, "Mummy! Daddy!" she screamed running over to them.

The two adults nearly snapped their necks in their direction, moving so fast Jamie couldn't help but giggle. They both broke out into a beaming smile, the women was the first to speak "Hailie!" she called her voice full of happiness and joy as she ran over to the little girl.

The woman fell to her knees opening her arm wide as Hailie ran into her arms, "Oh Hailie baby! I was so worried something happened to you!" Big tears fell down her flushed cheeks. The women hugged her daughter tight then pulled away putting her hand around the little girl face, making her look at her, "Hailie Rose Potter! Don't you ever do that again! Something could of happen to you!"

Hailie looked at her mother with teary eyes, "I'm sorry mummy, but I wanted to get the book Lily wanted."

"But you shouldn't have gone alone! You never walk around Diagon Alley alone!" her mother nearly shouted.

"But I wasn't alone I was with Jamie,' Hailie said pointing at Jamie.

Jamie walked over to them "Hi, I'm Jamie Thompson," the mothers eyes widen as she stood up "I ran into your daughter at Flourish and Blotts, I asked her if she was alone and when she said she was. I told her I would help her look for you."

The women stood in place starring at her; Jamie was starting to feel uncomfortable until the man walked over to them placing his hand out, "Well thank you. I'm Harry Potter, these is my wife Hermione Potter."

Jamie shook his hand, "It was no problem. She was just lucky that she ran into the right person."

Harry nodded, "Yes, well how can we repay you? We were so worried about Hailie there must be something we could do for you."

Jamie waved her hand shaking her head, "No it's alright. It was no problem. I thought I could help her out since she wanted to buy a book for her sister." Jamie held out the bag that had the book in it and passed it to Hailie. She looked back at Hermione; tears were forming in her eyes.

The two children came over, "Hailie! Mum and dad were so worried about you!" the girl shouted. Jamie could see her hazel eyes burning with anger.

"I'm sorry Lily, but I wanted to buy you that book you wanted," Hailie exclaimed, handing the book to Lily. She took it and looked inside before shrieked "Hailes! How did you get this book?! It's been sold out for weeks!"

"Jamie helped me find it!" Lily looked over at Jamie and her eyes widened. Jamie raised an eyebrow, _'what was with this family? They keep looking at me weird'_ she thought.

Lily shook her head and smiled at Jamie, "Thank you! I've been dying to get this book!"

Jamie smiled, "No problem. I've heard it's a good book, you should tell me if it is or not. I'm Jamie." Lily smiled, "I'm Lily, and this is my younger brother Sirius," she explained, pointed to the little boy behind Harry. He had messy black hair and green eyes, just like Harry.

"Hi Sirius, I'm Jamie," she greeted him with a sweet smile and kneeled down to his level. Sirius smiled back, "How old are you Sirius?"

The little boy came from behind Harry "I'm nine."

"Really my brother is that old, maybe you'll see each other at Hogwarts in a few years" said Jamie.

"Do you go to Hogwarts?" Harry asked. Jamie nodded rising to face Harry, "Yes it my sixth year."

Harry nodded, "Do you think you could watch Lily for us? She's a little shy."

_DAD!_" Lily whined. Jamie smiled, "It's no trouble; I'm a prefect so it's my job to make sure all the first year are watched."

Hermione beamed, "You're a prefect?"

"Yes, a Gryffindor prefect and Quidditch Captain." Harry smiled, "Really, what position to do play?"

"Seeker, but I really must be going. I have friends that I'm meeting at the Leaky Cauldron."

Harry nodded, "Well why don't you let us buy you a drink for taking care of Hailie for us?"

Jamie shook her head, "No, it's alright, really. It was no trouble bringing her back to you; it's not that safe for a girl her age to be alone in Diagon Alley. I was just making sure she found you safely."

"Well thank you. I guess I'll see you tomorrow at King Crossing." Harry said holding out his hand again. Jamie shook it, "Yes you will. I'll make sure to watch Lily for you, but I have to go."

Jamie smiled at Hermione, shaking her hand, "It was nice to meet you Hermione" Hermione smiled at her, "Yes it was nice meeting you too Jamie.

Jamie smiled, pulling her hand away and kneeled down to Hailie's level, "Bye Hailie, I'll see you tomorrow." Hailie hugged her, "Bye Jamie."

Jamie pulled away getting up and smiling at Lily and Sirius and then at Harry and Hermione before walking down the street to the Leaky Cauldron.

Harry looked over at Hermione; tears were falling down her cheeks. He wrapped his arm around her waist, bringing her close, "That was her wasn't it?"

Hermione sniffed, "Yes, that was my baby girl," she whispered watching her oldest daughter walk into the crowd.

**Hoped you all liked it Review Please**


	3. Family Life

Jamie stared at the yard in front of her. Bright green grass dotted with red roses and yellow lilies lay on the ground. Dark green vines rose from the earth up a black trellis, intertwining every which way like a puzzle.

In the distance, the sound of a robin's chirp echoed through the bright, clear air. The blue sky above her was littered with different assortments of clouds, each looking as fluffy as a down pillow. The bright yellow sun beamed down at her. It was a beautiful day.

The old house was average sized, not too big, but just big enough for her little family. A white picket fence wound its way around the front yard, guarding the pretty home from intruders. This was a place she had called home, but she had never felt wanted in this house. She only stayed to have a place to sleep and to take care of her little brother.

If she could she would pack up hers and Mike's belonging and leave, but it wasn't that easy. She didn't have enough money and she wasn't even of age to live on her own yet. The money she had was for Hogwarts. Her birth mother left her a vault, but was to only be used for school, so she worked during the summer at a diner to come up with money for her and Mike to leave the moment she could break free.

Jamie signed, picking up her bags and walking into the house, only to be greeted by a girl with brown straight hair that looked around fourteen, texting on a cell phone. Jamie rolled her eyes, "Do you have something to say to me or are you going to stand there all day?"

The girl, ignored her and pushed send before putting her phone away, "Yeah, your in a lot of trouble, dad was pissed when lunch wasn't ready at noon. You still have a whole lot of chores to do."

Jamie rolled her eyes once more, angry and bored with the girl. She pushed passed her and to the stairs leading to the basement, "I told him I'd be gone all day getting my school supplies. He said it was fine, Sarah."

The girl named Sarah followed her downstairs, "Well, you still have chores to do. Oh, and you don't get any dinner tonight either."

Jamie put her bags on the old twin bed, "Like I ever get any." She mumbled to herself, "Alright let me just get packed and I'll get started on the chores."

Sarah groaned, crossing her arms angrily, "Well hurry up! Julie and I have an outfit we want to wear for the first day of school and they still need to be cleaned," she whined. Jamie ignored her incoherent complaining and walked over to a bird cage. It held a white owl with black feathers on it wings and tail and silver eyes "Hello Aleu" she mumbled giving the owl a treat, before turning back to her step sister.

"Alright Sarah I'll get started on that first when I'm finished packing. Why don't you go and do something while you wait."

Sarah gasped "Fine, I still don't know why dad keeps you and that little dork. You two don't do anything around here; you always leave me and Julie to do everything." She snapped before storming back up stairs.

Jamie signed, taking out her Hogwarts trunk from under her bed. As she began packing her clothes inside, she thought about what Sarah said. That girl and her sister never cleaned anything in their life. It was always_ her_ that cleaned their rooms; _her _cleaned the house, and _her_ that made them dinner.

Those two girls were the reason their dad was always working, they would spend all his money on texting and shopping. They didn't even respect what they had; they always had to have more, nothing was good enough. And if they didn't get exactly what they asked for those two would throw a fit.

Why couldn't those two girls be grateful? They had everything and didn't care they were the reason why their father was going broke or that they might lose the house. Jamie worked when she had time to pay for her and Mike, she made sure he had school supplies and clothes for the year. Their father didn't care if he didn't have anything for school or any food to eat. Jamie had to make sure Mike was taken care of, when she went off the Hogwarts, half of the time she felt guilty leaving him here while she went off to be free from their father.

But she knew he would be going to Hogwarts soon, she found out he was a wizard a few years ago when Mike was being punished for not doing the lawn right. Jamie had tried to get him food, but her father had watched her like a hawk making sure she couldn't get anything for him. Mike was so upset he kept wishing he could have a piece of the yummy ham they were eating. Then a piece of ham appeared on his lap just in seconds, of course he freaked out, but she knew what just happening.

When she told him he was a wizard, he was so happy. He was jumping up and down yelling that he would be going to the school she was going to. Since than she would tell him about Hogwarts and the magical world that would always put a smile on his face.

Jamie was brought out of her thoughts by sounds of footsteps coming down the stairs, she grinned as a little boy with messy brown hair, his clothes dirty and covered in grass stains, came into the room.

She grin dropped at the sight of him; she knew he was being punished because she wasn't here to do her chores, "Hey Mike, did you just get done cleaning the pool and the back yard?"

The little boy smiled, his clear ocean blue eyes showed that he was tired, but happy his sister was back, "Yeah dad, made me clean the pool twice today."

Jamie's blood boiled, she hated that man. Mike shouldn't be treated this way, he should be out playing with children his age not cleaning the back yard. Mike gave her a confused look before walking over to his bed. "Did he let you have lunch?" Jamie asked, forgetting their horrible father.

The little boy shook his head, "No I didn't finish mowing the lawn in time and I can't have dinner because I cleaned the pool wrong,"

Jamie nodded taking out a box from one of the bags, she thought that their dad would do something like that, so she ordered some food for him at the Leaky Cauldron, "Here, I thought that might happen."

Mike eyes glowed. He jumped off his bed and grabbed the food from her before running back over to the bed. He opened the plastic wrapping off of a sandwich and bit in. Jamie chuckled, "Slow down you'll choke!"

Mike nodded his head taking smaller bits from his sandwich, "So did you have fun in Diagon Alley today?"

"Oh yeah, I met Harry Potter today," she smirked. Her brother froze and dropped the sandwich from his hands. He jumped off of his bed to her.

Jamie shook her head, ever since she gave him a book on the Great Wizard of the Ninth Century he was always asking about Harry Potter; he even had a poster of him on his wall.

"Really?! What was he like?" he asked jumping up and down.

"He was nice, he and his wife lost their daughter I just happened to find her in Flourish and Blotts when I was looking for a few book to read these year." Mike rolled his eyes at what she said, "Anyway I helped her find them, then he offered to pay for a drink at the Leaky Cauldron, but I said no."

"Why did you say that?!" he shrieked.

Jamie chuckled, "Because it was no trouble and I didn't want him to do that, besides I told him I'll watch his daughter at Hogwarts. It's her first year."

"Oh." was all he said, "Do you think I could meet him one day?"

Jamie shrugged, "Maybe when you're old enough to go to Hogwarts, he has a son about your age."

Mike nodded, "that would be cool, maybe we'll become good friends."

"Maybe; why don't you go take a shower? I'll finish any chores you have left." Mike nodded, getting some clean clothes and a towel before running up the stairs. Jamie got back to her packing, thinking about her life. Would it be different if her mother was still alive or if her birth mother never gave her up? But than she would have never met Mike and she didn't want that. She remembered something, Hermione had been a little weird today, she looked like she was about to cry and she kept staring at her. There was just something about her that made Jamie wonder. She had been strangely familiar, like a distant friend.

She played with her necklace; it was gold and had J with diamonds in the middle. Her mother gave it to her before she died saying that her birth mum had asked her to give it to Jamie when she was old enough. She never took it off, the necklace was to only thing she had of her birth mother's and one day she hoped to find her.

"Jamie! Get up here! You have chores to do!" a voice yelled from upstairs. She signed, knowing it was going to be a long night and couldn't wait to get back to Hogwarts. Jamie placed the last of her belongings in the trunk before walking up the stairs to start her piles of work she had waiting for her.

_**At Godric Hollow** _

Hermione signed with relief as she fell onto the couch, it had been a long day; losing Hailie than meeting Jamie again for the first time in sixteen years. School shopping could wear you out.

Hermione felt tears forming in her honey eyes when she thought of her oldest daughter; she was so beautiful, everything about Jamie was her, her kind heart, her curly hair, everything was her. Hermione had always regretted giving Jamie up, but she was raped, she took a deep breath, not wanting to relive that night.

The man had paid her father to sleep with her, it was only a month after that happen she found out she was pregnant. Harry was there to help her through it all. She couldn't think about getting abortion, it wasn't far that the baby was going to be killed when it hadn't even done anything.

So she told Harry she was going to keep the baby and he had promised he would always be there for her. At that point they had gotten together and fell in love. Ron wasn't really happy with the news, but after awhile he came around.

Over the next few months Hermione had stayed with Remus and Tonks, and it turned out Tonks was pregnant too and they stayed in the flat together. By March Hermione was stressed and wasn't feeling well, she was only pregnant for seven months and she knew something was wrong. Just as she got to the hospital her water broke. Five hours later, during an eclipse, Jamie was born. It was March 31, 1997. Being premature, she had to stay in the hospital for a few weeks.

Both Harry and Hermione fell in love with the little baby, but she knew it wasn't safe to raise a baby during a war. By the time Jamie was six months old, Hermione had found a muggle family for Jamie in London. It was the hardest thing she ever had to do, but she had no choice only being seventeen and in a war; it wasn't safe to raise a baby. It was for the best. She wondered if Jamie even knew her. The Thompson had promised they would tell her about her real family when she was ready.

A smile formed on her face when she thought about Jamie telling her and Harry she was a Prefect, she felt proud that her daughter was a Prefect just like she had been at her age.

She jumped as she felt someone sit next to her, looking around found Lily staring up at her. Lily was like Jamie, but her hair was lighter and she had hazel eyes, but she was just as kind hearted as her older sister.

"Mum, you ok?" Lily asked. Hermione smiled. Ever since Lily was little she was always making sure everyone was fine, Lily could tell when something was wrong, "Yes Lily I'm fine. Just tired."

"Oh," was all Lily said before she looked at her hand, "Mum?"

"Hmmm?" Hermione said as she put head on one of the pillows,

"That was my older sister Jamie, wasn't it?" Lily asked in a whisper.

Hermione pulled her head up to look at Lily, "Yes it was," she whispered.

"Why didn't you say anything to her?"

Hermione signed and sat up, pulling Lily into a hug, "Because, it's not that simple. How would you feel if a stranger came up to you and told you that they were your mother?"

"I would feel scared I guess," Lily mumbled.

"See that's why I can't tell her, she has a family that loves her and cares for her. I couldn't take that away from her just because I want to tell her I'm her real mother."

Lily pulled away looking at Hermione, "Will you tell her someday?"

Hermione signed running her hands through her daughters hair, "Maybe someday, but for now I just want you to become friends with her."

"What about you? You're the new Transfiguration Professor; you could get to know her." Lily said.

"I know and I will get to know her, but for now just as her teacher. Maybe someday after she graduates I'll tell her." Lily nodded giving her one more hug, "Don't worry, Jamie will love you, and she'll know you gave her away to keep her safe."

Hermione smiled and gave her a tight squeeze, "Now go get packing," she ordered. Lily pulled away and ran up the stairs. Harry came out of the kitchen, watching Lily run upstairs. "Hailie and Sirius are outside playing," he said, walking over to Hermione.

Hermione smiled at him before her eyes moved to the picture of a little girl, looked the age of four on the fireplace, tears came to her eyes again. "Hermione love, what's wrong?" Harry asked sitting next to her.

"Oh Harry! I can't believe I saw Jamie again! I never thought I would see her!" she sobbed, being pulled into Harry's strong arms.

"'Mione you know you were going to meet her someday. I thought you wanted to see her again?"

Hermione sniffed, "I did, but I never thought I would see her so soon. She looked really happy, I feel so guilty that I wasn't in her life."

Harry hugged her tighter, "Love, you know you had to give her up. There was still a war going on, it's not right to raise a child in that war."

"I know Harry, I just sometimes wished it didn't have to happen like that, maybe I would have known her," she wiped her tears away.  
"Hermione you will get to know her, your going to Hogwarts to teach. You'll see her nearly every day!"

Hermione nodded, "You're right, I will and I'll tell her the truth soon. She deserves to know the truth." Harry nodded; he looked over at the picture of Jamie at her fourth birthday and then the one at her seventh. It was the last picture they got from the family and Hermione was crushed when they didn't receive another one. The family promised to send pictures of Jamie every year, but one day they just stopped coming Harry tired to find them and ask why, but they moved. They didn't leave any information, so there was nothing he could do.

"Why don't we get dinner ready, I'm sure the kids will be hungry soon." Hermione nodded and together they walked into the kitchen both silently wondering what was going to happen this year.


	4. King Cross

Jamie looked at the building in front of her, then turned to little Mike who was gazing up at the building too. She looked over at the sign next to them it read: _Higley Elementary School._ It was the school she went to before going to Hogwarts. Jamie knew Mike didn't want to go to school. She knew how much he was picked on, and how he was always alone; she knew he didn't want to go. Jamie couldn't blame him, she was the same.

During her years at this school her sisters would make sure that she did not have any friends. She was the smartest kid in school, and everyone but the teacher hated her. They used to call her the teachers pet, but she didn't mind, she knew that one day she would be better than all those children who tormented her grade school life. She was now a witch and one of the smartest and most popular girl at her school.

Jamie signed, she had to get to King Cross soon, her train would be leaving in a few hours and she still had to get the Knight Bus. Putting a hand on Mike's shoulder she pushed him closer to the school, "Go on Mike, I have to get going."

Mike moved forward a little than turn back to Jamie, "But I don't want to go, they hate me. I can't go in there."

Jamie frowned and lowered herself to his eye level, "Miky, don't worry about them, one day you'll be going to Hogwarts and you will be better than all of them put together, but for now just go in there, do your work, and get good grades."

He nodded his head before jumping onto Jamie and giving her a big hug, "I'll miss you ... promise you'll write."

Jamie smiled, closing her eyes and held him with a motherly grip, she didn't want to let go, "I promise." Mike hugged her tighter than pulled away and started walking to the building's doors.

Jamie waved to him and watched him walk into the building, "Promise you'll send your grades to me every semester!"

Mike turned around giving her a smile, "I promise!"

Jamie stayed in her spot until she could not see Mike anymore. She turned around, walking down the road with her trunk and cage into an alley where she called for the Knight Bus.

"Hey Jamie!" the shrunken head next to the driver shouted cheerfully, "Hey Ernie!" Jamie greeted stepping into the bus and taking a seat on one of the beds. The ride was short after riding in this bus for six years Jamie still hadn't gotten used to being thrown around it like a bird in a cage.

At King Cross she paid for the ride and said goodbye for the year. She took her luggage into the building and found a trolley for her things. She decided to make her way to the cafeteria. Jamie hadn't had anything to eat this morning. Between getting Mike ready for his first day of fourth grade and getting her chores done she didn't have a chance for breakfast, not like her father would let her.

She checked her wallet to see if she had enough to buy a muffin and a coffee. She had to give Mike the money she made from working all summer to make sure the poor boy had money for food and anything he might need for school for the year. She had enough, but would have to go to Gringotts once she got to Hogwarts. She knew her real mother cared for her, because when she was eleven she was taken to Gringotts and found out her mother had left her money for her years at Hogwarts. That was what she used that money for; books, supplies and uniforms were not cheap nowadays. She wished she could use that money to get her and Mike out of that house, but she need an education before she tried anything extreme.

After getting her muffin and coffee she made her way to Platform 9 ¾, once getting on, she found that she was still half an hour early. So she found a compartment in the back of the train and chewed on her muffin.

She gazed down at her watch. She knew that she would have to change into her uniform and start helping all the first year onto the train soon. She drank the rest of her coffee, changed into her robes, (Clipping the Prefect badge on her robes), and went outside to find that most of the students were already making their way onto the train.

Jamie walked around, looking for the Potter family, they should be here soon and since she had promised them she would watch over Lily, she had to wait for them to come.

Just as she was starting to get ready to give up she heard a little voice scream, "Jamie!" she turned around seeing Hailie running toward her, Jamie lowered herself so that Hailie was able to jump into her waiting arms.

"Jamie I'm so happy to see you again!" Hailie squealed, giving Jamie a tight hug.

"Hailie I just met you yesterday."

The little girl pulled back "I know!" she said in a tone that meant_ duh. _Jamie had to laugh at that, "I just missed you, that's all. I won't see you for a long time!"

Jamie smiled, "Aww, maybe for Christmas break I'll see you?" Out of the corner of her eye she saw Hermione, Harry, Lily and Sirius running toward them, all of them had panic written all over their faces.

Hermione rushed over to them first "HAILIE ROSE POTTER!"

The little girl winced at the tone her mother was using, "What-haven't I told you about running off like that?!"

The little girl turned her head toward her mother, "I'm sorry mummy! I saw Jamie so I thought it would be okay to run over here."

Hermione signed in frustration, putting her hand on her hips, "That does not mean you can go running off like that." She rubbed her temples, "Somedays I'm going to have a heart attack." she mumbled so that only Jamie heard. She chuckled.

Harry, Lily, and Sirius came out from behind Hermione, "Hi Jamie," they all greeted. She waved and smiled, "So Lily are you ready for your first year?"

Lily nodded, seemed to be a little nervous about going. Jamie remembering feeling the same way when she first went to Hogwarts, "Its okay to be nervous, I was too; but don't worry Hogwarts is a cool place to learn magic."

Lily nodded turning back to her parents as they said bye to her, Jamie turned around, giving the family a little time to themselves. She looked around the Platform, seeing some of the other first years being hugged by their parents. Jamie's heart fell, she never had a family that would come to say goodbye to her when she first went to Hogwarts or any other year for that matter. It always hurt to see everyone with their family while she had no one to say bye to.

"Hey Jamie!" a voice called her name, she looked were the voice was coming from. A huge grin popped up on her face, it was the people she had been waiting for. She waved as she saw Chris with his short brown hair and dark brown eyes and Ashley with light blue eyes and long dirty blonde hair walking toward her "Hey guys!" she yelled.

The two made their way over to her. Chris had his hand in Ashley's and she had to smile at the two, they had just gotten together this summer and she couldn't be happier for them. They stood in front of her and Ashley pulled her into a hug. "Hey J, how's your brother doing?" Chris asked.

"He's doing fine I just dropped him off at school before coming down here" Jamie said with the stupid smile still plastered on her face, "Hey Jamie who's your friends?" Hailie asked walking in front of her "Oh Hailie these are my two best friends Chris and Ashley, guys this is Hailie."

Ashley was the first to speak, "Oh she so cute!" she squealed, Hailie back up leaning on Jamie's legs. "Easy Ashley I think your scaring the poor girl." Chris started laughing. Ashley stuck her tongue out at them both.

Jamie turned back to the Potter family, seeing if they were done saying goodbye to Lily. Hermione was last to say goodbye, "Bye Lily I'll see at school when you get there."

Jamie was confused now what did Hermione mean, Harry must have say Jamie's confused look because he spoke up, "Oh Hermione's the new Transfiguration Professor, but we wanted Lily to have someone to show her around on the train and at school."

"Oh, no problem like I said it's my job to make sure the first years know were their suppose to go," Jamie explained. "Hey Jamie!" A few students from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw shouted out before going onto the train.

"Hey!" she waved back, but her smile fell from her face when she saw somebody else. A boy about her age with blue hair was walking toward her, a girl with blue eyes and strawberry hair at his heels.

Jamie turned around quickly hoping that the boy didn't see her or would get the message, "Jamie!' the boy shouted. She groaned, turning around and putting on a fake smile, "Daniel hi! How are you?"

The boy named Daniel stood in front of her, his golden eyes gleaming brightly, "I'm good Jamie; I haven't talk to you in awhile, how are you?"

"I'm good Daniel, how are you and Ariel doing?" she said asked. "Ariel" she mumbled. "Jamie" the girl mumbled back.

"We're good! Hey Harry, Hey Hermione!" he greeted waving to them, the two waved back "Hey Daniel" Hermione said.

"Excited for your first year Lily?" but he never got to hear Lily's answer because Ariel started tugging on his sleeve, "Come on Danny, we need to find my friends" she whined.

He signed, turning back to Jamie, "I guess I'll see you at Hogwarts." He muttered before Ariel started pulling him away "Bye Harry, Hermione, Sirius, Lily, Hailie!" he shouted before climbing onto the train.

Jamie signed sadly and turned back to everyone, "How do you know Daniel?" She asked.

"He's our godson," Harry explained, smiling at her. Jamie just nodded and looked away towards Lily, "Come on, we better get on the train, it's almost time to leave."

Lily nodded turning to her dad and gave him one more hug, "Bye daddy, I'll write you later." Harry hugged her back, "Bye Lily, be good."

Lily hugged her brother and sister and walked over to Jamie, Hailie walked over to Jamie timidly. Jamie lowered to her level, "Bye Jamie," Hailie said in a sad tone.

Jamie smiled and pulled her into a hug, "Bye Hailie I'll see you soon, okay?" once she felt the little girl nod she pulled away and stood up to give Harry and Hermione a small smile, "Bye, it was nice seeing you again."

"Bye Jamie, it was nice meeting you too," Harry said. Hermione smiled at her, "I'll see you and Lily at school."

They nodded and made their way to the train, Jamie check around for other first years and saw two red-heads running toward the train. She told Lily and her friends to go to the last compartment and that she would meet them there. She looked over at Tom, the man who was in charge of letting the children onto the train, "Hey Tom could you wait a minute? There's some first years coming in late" Tom nodded and Jamie jumped off the train to help them with their trunks.

The two red head stopped, their trolleys in front of her, "You two are lucky we haven't left yet" Jamie told them. She helped the two put their thinks on the train.

The little girl of the red heads shouted to her parents, "Bye mum! Bye dad!" before going onto the train. The doors closed behind them.

Jamie walked down the hall to her compartment while the two children followed her. Once at her room she sat across from Chris and Ashley while Lily squealed with joy, "Molly, Author, I thought you guys missed the train!" she said giving the two twins a hug.

"It was dad's fault, he had to have thirds of breakfast." The boy said, taking a seat next to Chris and Ashley while the girl sat next to Jamie.

"So you two names are Author and Molly?" Jamie asked. The two nodded "Are you friends with Lily?"

"Yes," Lily said, "they're my best friends. My parents are friends with their parents Ron and Luna Weasley."

Jamie eyes widened, "You two are Weasleys?" They nodded, "Are you related to Ariel Weasley?"

"Yes, she's our cousin," Molly spoke. Jamie nodded, "Oh, great now Jamie has someone that can tell the dark secrets she knows about Ariel!" Chris whined.

Jamie glared at him and kicked his knee, "Oww! That hurt!"

She smirked, "Good."

"Why don't you like Ariel?" Lily asked.

"Its not that I don't like her, it's just she could be a brat sometimes.

Lily nodded.

"Don't listen to her, she doesn't like Ariel because she stole Daniel away from her," Ashley explained.

_"ASHLEY!" _Jamie snapped. Ashley couldn't help but smile.

Jamie's eyes darkened, "You know that's not true!"

"Then what happened?" Molly asked.

"Me, Daniel and Ariel used to be best friends, but when Daniel and Ariel started dating in our fourth year we just stopped talking to each other. Ariel is in Ravenclaw and Daniel is in Gryffindor when they started dating. Ariel only wanted to be with her friends and she would drag Daniel along. Now he doesn't hang out with me anymore, only with her and her stupid, snobby friends." She kicked at the ground bitterly.

Lily nodded "Why doesn't Ariel want to be with you all, you seem like fun!"

"Because she started worrying about her looks and beside a few in Gryffindor's, Ravenclaw has the most beautiful girls and handsome boys, since Daniel is one of the hottest guys Ariel wanted him. So she got his attention and he asked her out, now their the cutest couple at school." She rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you tell Daniel how you feel?" Lily asked.

Jamie signed, "It's not that simple," She stated before standing up, "I have to go to the Prefect meeting." she mumbled before leaving the compartment.


	5. Hogwarts

The rest of the trip Jamie wasn't seen, until few minutes before they would be in Hogsmead

The rest of the trip Jamie wasn't seen, until few minutes before they would be in Hogsmead. Jamie walked into the cart and looked over at her friends who gave her a concerned look, but she just put on a fake smile "I'm fine guys."

Ashley walked toward her "are you sure? I know Daniel is a touchy subject, but you'll see if you would just talk to him maybe thinks will turn around."

Jamie nodded "I hope" she whispered walking over to Aleu who was still in her cage "why not you go out a stretch your wings Aleu?" she said taking her out and opened the window. The owl hooted before flying off. Jamie watched her owl for always, then looked over to see Hogsmead's station "come on guys get your stuff together we just reach Hogsmead."

After Jamie got the three first year things together she helped them off the train, she couldn't help but smile. Remembering the first time she got off this train and spotted the castle not that far from here. She looked over were the trail to the docks were and as always she saw Professor Longbottom ready to guide the first year to Hogwarts "come on guys I'll take you to were you need to go, Chris, Ashley why don't you go find us a carriage?" They nodded before going the other way to the carriages.

The three little first years stayed close as they made their way through the crowded to the Professor "Good evening Professor Longbottom."

Neville Longbottom smiled at Jamie "Good evening Ms. Thompson, did you have a good summer?"

Jamie shrugged, but smiled at one of her favorite Professors "It was the same as every summer just stayed at home and worked."

Neville nodded "Ah well it looks like your doing your job as a prefect and showing the first year to the docks I see."

"Yes Professor" Jamie said turning to them "guys this is Professor Longbottom your Herbology Professor."

They all waved and mumbled a hello, but Lily stepped forward "hello Professor I'm Lily Potter."

Neville smiled "I know, you're Harry and Hermione's daughter the last time I saw you was when you were a baby" he looked over at the Weasley twins "And you must be Ron and Luna twins Molly and Arthur."

The two nodded a shy smile on their lips; Jamie smiled at them before turning back to Neville "Well I must be going I have my friends waiting for me…." She stopped as a little boy with dirty blonde hair came running over "Lily, Molly, Arthur!' he shouted.

"Stephen!" the three shouted, the little boy stopped in front of them and hugged Lily first "hey guys! I couldn't find you on the train I thought you did get there on time."

"We made it on time we were just the last one's on" Lily spoke after she pulled away, she than looked over at Jamie "Jamie this is Stephen Malfoy, Stephen this is Jamie Thompson."

"Hi Stephen" Jamie said "I have to go, I'll see you guys after your sorting" then walked back to the carriages were her friends were waiting for her.

Stephen watched Jamie then looked over at Lily "isn't that Jamie from the pictures your mum as all over the house?"

Lily nodded "yes she is, I need your help. I need to come up with a plan to make Jamie know that my mum is her mum." Stephen nodded; they two walked down to the docks and started to come up with a plan.

Jamie was laughing at something that Chris had said about Ashley as they made their way off the carriage, she closed her eyes inhaled the fresh air that was around Hogwarts opening them she smiled. She was home at last, this had been her home when she was first sorted into Gryffindor were they welcomed her. To her the Gryffindor were her family beside Mike, she had some of the best friends from Gryffindor even though she had a few from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff she would never trade anything for what she had with Gryffindor.

Following Chris and Ashley inside to the Great Hall most of the paintings greeted her and other students. Jamie never had this much attention back in London, most of the kids wouldn't talk to her only a few did and she keep those friends close until they just grew apart from her or moved. But here she was happy treated nicely, she couldn't wait for Mike to come here and have the same experience as she had.

Reaching the Gryffindor table Jamie smiled and greeted everyone that came up to her, hearing Headmistress McGonagall voice saying it was time for the sorting to start. Once everyone was seated the doors opened and the first year came walking in, Jamie could see Lily, Molly, Arthur and Stephen in the middle crowd looking at the ceiling in awe. Chuckling she remember when she saw the enchanted ceiling.

Ginny Weasley Malfoy stood in front of the Professors table with the sorting hat and list in her hand. A smile on her face as she watched her Goddaughter, niece, nephew and son walked toward her. As the first years stopped in front of her she spoke "when I call your name please come forward onto the stole and you'll be sorted into your houses. Once sorted please take a seat at your house." For a moment she didn't say a word then she looked at the list in her right hand while the sorting hat was held in her left.

"Susan Smith!" A little blonde girl with piggy tail stepped forward and sat on the stole as the hat was place on her head _**"Ravenclaw**__!"_ the whole Ravenclaw table cheered as Susan walked over to join her table.

"Molly Weasley!" The red head ran over to the stole smiling at her aunt and sat on the stole. The hat barley touched her head when it yelled out _**"Gryffindor!"**_ Everyone at the Gryffindor table cheered as Molly ran over to sit next to Chris.

"Arthur Weasley!" the boy walked slowly to the stole nervously sat on the stole again the hat barley touched his head before yelling out _**"Gryffindor!"**_ He made his way to join his sister as the table cheered for him.

"Lily Potter!" Lily made her way to her aunt and sat on the stole, a few moments later the hat yelled out _**"Gryffindor!"**_ She smiled getting off the stole and sat next to Jamie as the cheers clamed down.

"Stephen Malfoy!" the blonde walked over and sat on the stole, the hat was just an inch away from his head when it yelled out _**"Slytherin!" **_the boy was shocked at first looking up at Ginny before walking over to join the other Slytherins.

The sorting went on until every first year was placed in their houses, once everyone was quiet as McGonagall stood up "welcome first years and welcome back! This year I hope to be a great one with our Quidditch teams. Now we only have a few rules, since a group of Death-eaters have been spotted there will be no leaving Hogwarts group after dark. The Forbidden Forest is off limits; also if anyone is seen after curfew outside their houses will have detention."

"Now with great pleasure I would like to present to you you're new Transfiguration Professor Hermione Potter!" The Great Hall erupted with cheers as Hermione made her way to the Professor table waving to everyone. Hermione walked across the Professors table over to McGonagall and gave each other a hug before taking her seat next to Ginny.

McGonagall held up her hands as the students stilled down "now students I will now present the new prefects and Quidditch captains first our two prefects from Gryffindor Jamie Thompson and Daniel Lupin!" Everyone, but the Slytherins cheered as Jamie and Daniel walked to the front of the student next to McGonagall

"From Ravenclaw Ariel Weasley and Tom Brain!" the two blonde stood next to Daniel as most of the students cheered.

"From Slytherin Albert McGreen and Olivia Barrett!" the two stayed a few feet away from the others but waved to their fellow students McGonagall went on saying Hufflepuffs prefect and then the Head Boy and Girl who were both from Ravenclaw.

"Now if all the prefect could take their seats I will announce the Quidditch captains first from Ravenclaw Ariel Weasley, from Hufflepuff Elizabeth Jones, from Slytherin Albert McGreen and from Gryffindor Jamie Thonpson!" all the students and Professor cheered as the captains stood up from there seat and waved before sitting back down.

Once McGonagall had finished giving the rest of the rules, the food appeared of course the first years were a little surprised by how it appeared out of no were, but after awhile everyone settled in and started talking. Jamie had learned a lot about the two Weasley twin and Stephen, she found out that they were cousins and that Stephens parents were Ginny and Draco Malfoy the potion professor and broom instructor, which Jamie was close friends with. Lily, Molly, Arthur and Stephen have known each other their whole lives and it looked like Lily had a little crush on Stephen by the way she was talking about him. Jamie had to smile at that she had a crush on Daniel when she was her age, but over the year of him ignoring her, it just wasn't the same feeling anymore.

Jamie looked around the Gryffindor table getting few hellos as she looked at everyone. Her eyes might Daniel's blue and green eyes. She looked away quickly blushing, he was looking at her or was he just doing what she was doing and was just looking around at everyone.

Jamie looked again, but Daniel was still starring at her, she gave him a small smile and he smiled back before turning back to his friend Jordan. She knew Jordan a great friend and great beater the team ever had.

Turning back to her friend she looked at Daniel one more time before giving Ashley and Chris her full attention.

Once dinner was done, Lily had gone over the Professor table and gave her mother a goodnight kiss and hug before going back with her friends to the Gryffindor common room. After getting settled into their room they went down to the common room and chatted for a few hours before everyone, but Lily and Jamie were the only ones lift.

Jamie sat in her favorite chair close to the fireplace while Lily sat on one of the end of the couch close to Jamie, for few moment Lily watch Jamie as she just starred into the fire "Jamie?"

"Hmm?" Jamie replied not looking at her "what's your mother like?"

Jamie looked over at her a little taken back by her question, which made Lily uncomfortable "I mean you don't have to answer it if you don't feel comfortable about the question…." Lily trailed off.

"No" Jamie said "it's just no one as ever asked me that question, but she was okay she died when I was seven so it's weird talking about it."

"Oh I'm sorry" Lily said feeling bad that she ever asked the question "its okay she wasn't really my mother, I found out I was adopted after she died."

"Oh it must have been hard to hear that" Jamie smiled "yeah it was, but I kind of had the feeling the family that adopted me treated me and my little brother differently so it wasn't that much of a shocker and I didn't even look like them."

"Did you ever want to know who your real mother is?" Lily asked a little anxious about her answer "part of me does, but it's a touchy subject I mean I don't know if my real mother ever wanted me or if she just couldn't take care of me I just don't know. I hope one day I could maybe find her and ask why she put me up for adoption, but for now I'll just go on with my life, why did you asked me this question?"

Lily shrugged "no reason just wanted you know a little more about you, I'm going off to bed I want to get up early for the first day of classes tomorrow" Lily got off the couch and walked over to the stairs before turning around and looked at Jamie "Good night!"

"Good night" Jamie said as she watched Lily run up the stairs, she chuckled at the curious girl, and she was like that still is if she thought about it. Yawning she stood up and made her way up the stairs and into the sixth years girls bedroom for bed.

Jamie started to roll around in bed sweet was dripping down her forehead as she tried to ignore the voice in her dream "Jamie, Jamie come to me" the voice called.

"Soon my child the time will come for you to take my place" Jamie stirred again rolling to the edge of her bed.

"Soon you will kill Harry Potter!" it yelled a flash of blood red snake eyes appeared before Jamie sat up panting. Her body shock from the cool air against her wet body "holy shit" she mumbled as she tired to get the vision of those blood snake eyes out of her mind.


	6. Old Feelings

Jamie watched the flames from the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room. She hadn't been able to sleep since the dream she had an hour ago. Those eyes she saw had scared her; she had never seen such evil eyes before. She couldn't understand why the voice was telling her she would kill Harry Potter soon. Jamie didn't know what to do, should she tell someone? Or ignored it? It was only a dream and it couldn't mean anything, she told herself.

She looked over at the window seeing the sun rising. 'It should be around six-thirty,' she thought. There was still a few hours before anyone would be up for breakfast, it was a prefect time to walk around Hogwarts something she hadn't done in years.

Getting her cloak she walked out of the portal and walk toward the third floor, looking around she started to remember her first year walking these halls. How many times she had gotten lost just trying to find her class, that day she had ran into Headmistress McGonagall. To her surprise she didn't get into trouble the old women just smiled at her and told Jamie to follow her to her office where she would give her a map to the school. That's when she met Albus Dumbledore, or at least his portrait; she had known a lot about him from reading Hogwarts a History, but she was excited to meet him. From than on after class were done she would go and talk to him about everything, but after she found out Daniel had asked Ariel out in their fourth year she just stopped going. 'Maybe it was time to go talk to Dumbledore again,' she thought.

Just as Jamie was about to turn the corner, someone bumped into to her. Almost falling over Jamie caught her balance and looked at the person she ran into, it was Hermione. Her Professor was now bending down and picking up the books that she seemed to have dropped when they ran into each other.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Professor Potter," Jamie said rushing over to her and picked up some of the books.

Hermione chuckled. "It's alright Jamie."

She stood up and took the books Jamie had picked up. "Thank you. What are you doing roaming the halls this early in the morning?" The teen smiled. "I just wanted to walk around; I haven't done that in awhile."

Hermione nodded.

"What are you doing out this early?" Jamie asked. Her Professor smiled "I don't live at the school, I go home every evening. I came here early to get my classroom ready for the first day."

"Would you like some help? You're carrying a lot of books." Hermione smiled at her oldest, handing some of the books and they both made their way to the Transfiguration classroom. Jamie walked with Hermione into her office and put the books down on her desk. She smiled when she saw the pictures of Hermione's kids and of her and Harry.

"Would you like some tea?" Hermione asked, sitting some of the books on one of the bookshelves. Jamie looked over at her. "Sure."

After the tea was done Jamie and Hermione sat on the chairs near the desk talking about some of the things they did at Hogwarts, Jamie was laughing after Hermione told her the story of Ron and Harry saving her from a mountain troll in her first year. "Harry actually stuck his wand up the troll's noise?" again she fell over in a fit of giggles. Hermione laughed along with her. "He didn't mean to, it just happened."

Jamie clamed down, taking another sip of her tea "Well what he did was still pretty brave; I wouldn't take on a full grown mountain troll in my first year."

Hermione smiled before taking another sip. "Yes he was very brave for an eleven year old boy, and he still is very brave."

Jamie smiled "My brother is like him; he's always the one to stop bullies from beating the nerds."

"Tell me about your brother," Hermione asked. Jamie thought for a moment. "Well he's very bright for his age; he's about nine years old and should be coming to Hogwarts in a few years."

"What about your parents?" Hermione asked. Jamie started to realize how much Hermione and Lily were alike by the question they asked. She cleared her throat before answering. "Well my mother died when I was seven and my father is always working so I don't see him that much. My twin sisters Sarah and Julie are fourteen and are Muggles."

Hermione gave her a small smile "I'm sorry about your mum, Jamie," she said placing her hand on Jamie's.

"Don't be," Jamie said. "She's in a better place and not suffering from cancer. When she died I found out I was adopted, so it's not that bad."

"You're adopted?" Hermione tried to act surprise and it seemed to be working because Jamie didn't question her.

"Yeah, I was told when my mother died that I was adopted; part of me knew I was adopted since I was nothing like them, me or Mike. We were both adopted, I just hope one day to meet my mother and father." Jamie started to play with the necklace, before looking out the window and saw the sun already rising from the mountains. She didn't even notice Hermione sad eyes as she look at her watch "I better go, breakfast should be serving soon."

Hermione nodded. "Thank you for the tea, it was nice to know you a little better Professor Potter," Jamie said before walking out of the room.

Once the door was close Hermione let the tears she seemed to be holding fall, she didn't know it would be this hard to hear what Jamie had just told her. Her daughter had gone on without a mother for nine years, her father was never home. Jamie had been on her own probably watching her brother and sisters most of her life and she never once gone to visit Jamie or be there for her when her mother died. She felt horrible, getting up she started to place some of the books she brought. Hermione started to place the books on the shelf when spotted a old photo album, placing the last book on the shelf she grabbed the album, looking at the cover it read 'Jamie Catherine Granger' that was Jamie baby book from the six months she had her. She must have brought with her by accident when she was grabbing books from her bookshelf at home.

Opening the book she saw the first picture, it was her hold a baby in a hospital bed, her hair sticking to her sweaty face and she looked tired, but she could see the glow around her as she smiled the happiest smile to the camera. Hermione remembered that day the day Jamie was born:

**_Flashback_**_  
_

_It was a cloudy day on March 31, 1997; Hermione laid on the couch a book in her hand while the other rubbed her swollen belly. She gasped as a sharp pain went through her back, she dropped the book and put both hands on her belly taking slow deep breathe. For the last few days her back has been in pain and she had not felt well, she was worried that there might be something wrong, only being seven months pregnant the baby was to young to be born. ___

_Hermione cried out as other sharp pain only this time on her back and stomach, leaning over she wrapped her arms around her stomach and tried to control her breathing. This time when the pain came she felt warm water running down her leg, her eyes widen as she stared at the puddle of water "Ha-HARRY!" she yelled. ___

_The next minute she heard footsteps running out of the library and into the living room "What's wrong?" he said coming over to her. She only stared down at her feet, it took Harry a second to follow her gaze and know what was happening "Oh shit" he cursed, "Hermione it's too soon!" ___

_Hermione had tears running down her face "I know, Harry I'm so scared something wrong," she cried before she screamed when another bolt of pain ran over her "Harry it really hurts." ___

_Harry moved closer to her and started rubbing her back "I know love, lets get you to the hospital," Hermione nodded and let Harry help her off the couch, but she stopped. ___

_"Harry I don't even have clothes ready." ___

_Harry nodded "I know I'll come back and pack you some clothes, but right now let's get you to a hospital." He almost carried her to the fireplace and in seconds left for St. Mungo's. ___

_Hermione lay in the bed screaming for five hours as the contractions were getting closer together, she felt like she was going to pass out from the pain, but Harry stayed by her side encouraging her to not give up. ___

_"Alright Hermione, it's time to start pushing," the healer said. "On the next contraction I want you to push as hard as you can until I count to ten." Hermione nodded sitting up, while holding Harry's hand. ___

_A few moments later a contraction hit, Hermione started to scream as she pushed. She felt like her stomach was going to split in half. "Ten!" she heard the healer yell and fell back onto the mattress panting. Once she was able to take a deep breathe another contraction hit she had no choice but to sit up and start pushing again, she screamed louder then the last, the pain stronger than before she fell back on the pillow. ___

_"Come on Hermione you can do it!" Harry yelled. ___

_Hermione shook her head "I can't, it hurts too much," she cried. ___

_Harry lean forward so she could look at him "Hermione you can do this, one more push and the baby will be born. Don't you want to see her?" Hermione nodded before sitting back up and pushed as hard as she could. ___

_Once she let out a scream the lights started to flicker until finally the room went dark, "What's going on?!" the healer yelled. One of the nurses let her wand and walked over to the window "There's an eclipse sir!" she gasped. ___

_Hermione wanted to stop and take a break, but the healer spoke "Don't stop Hermione I can see the head!" ___

_Hermione nodded and kept pushing, the room was still dark the only light was by the nurses wands "Come on Hermione!" the healer yelled. "The shoulders are almost out!" ___

_She pushed as hard as her weak body would let her and felt the shoulder leave her body, then the rest of the baby. She fell back on her bed when she felt the pain pass. Once the cry of the baby was heard, the room lit back up; the eclipse had passed. ___

_"It's a girl!" the healer yelled, Hermione leaned her head up and cried when she saw the little baby in the healer's arms, "Would you like to cut the cord Dad?" he asked Harry. ___

_Harry look taken back by the question and wanted to correct him, but once he looked at Hermione, who smiled at him giving him permission he nodded. Harry walked over to the healer and looked down at the baby and smiled. She looked exactly like Hermione, same nose, a little patch of curl brown hair on her little head, rose cheeks; the baby had its eyes close as it cried, but Harry knew they would be brown. ___

_The healer showed him a simple spell to cut the cord and after a few practices he cut it, the healer and nurse rushed the little baby to the nearby table and started cleaning and examining her. Harry walked quickly over to Hermione and took her hand in his while he kissed her sweaty forehead. "You did great love, she looks just like you." ___

_Hermione smiled before her face fell "Is she okay?" ___

_Harry looked over at the group of Healers around the baby and turn back to her. "I don't know love, she's premature." He saw Hermione eyes fill with tears as she heard him say that, squeezing her hand Harry smiled "It's going to be okay, you're strong and she's your daughter. I know she'll fight." ___

_Hermione smiled before turning her head to the group of Healers, a few minutes later the one of the nurses walked towards them with a pink bundle in her arms smiling at them. ___

_Hermione smiled and quickly sat up as the nurse handed her the baby, once the baby was in her arms she started to cry tears of joy and relief. "She's going to be okay, but she's very weak and needs to be kept in the hospital for a few days," said the nurse._

_  
__The young witch nodded not taking her eyes of the sleeping baby, the nurse left a moment later giving the family a moment alone. ___

_Hermione sniffed. "Oh she's so beautiful," she cried, and smiled as the baby wrapped her chubby hand around her finger. ___

_"Yeah," Harry sighed, leaning forward to get a better look, Hermione looked up at him and stared into each other's eyes, then Harry broke the silence "Did you mean what you did when the healer called me dad?" ___

_Smiling Hermione nodded. "I hope you'll be her daddy." Harry grinned at her answer. "Of course, I told you I would love this child as my own, and after the war I'll adopt her." ___

_She smiled before turning her gaze to the baby sleeping in her arms, after a few moments Harry spoke again. ___

_"What are you going to name her?" ___

_Hermione thought for a moment before smiling at the baby "Jamie Catherine Granger after my grandmother." ___

_Harry smiled "Perfect." _

_**End of Flashback**_

Hermione close the book as she thought of that day, she was so happy how healthy Jamie was at being only seven months when she was born. When Jamie was six months old she was given to the Thompsons, a month after she and Harry were attacked. That was when Hermione made the decision to give her up; it was too dangerous and she didn't know when the war would end and if it was safe for Jamie to live a life without having to worry about being killed everyday. A few months later Harry defeated Voldemort, but most of his Death Eaters had gotten away still making it not safe for Jamie.

A few years later, the Magical world was back at peace, but by that time Jamie would have been happy with her life and so Hermione let her stay with that family until they met again someday.

Now here she was a Professor at Hogwarts and seeing Jamie again; she had dreamt of the day she would see her again. She had even thought how she would be at Hogwarts, prefect, top of her class, and even Quidditch captain (which was just something she didn't expect Jamie to be, but was happy to know Jamie was doing great at school).

Looking at her watch she found it a quarter till nine, she had to get to the Great Hall to pass out the schedules before the first class. Putting the album on her desk she rushed to the Great Hall with the schedules for her house.

Jamie sat with her friends eating their breakfast and talking how the first day of classes would be like. Jamie just listen to them talk while she slowly ate her food thinking about the dream from last night, she didn't really have time this morning to completely clear her head, but she was glad she got to know more about her Professor.

"Hey Jamie!" a familiar voice shouted from behind her, turning around she smile as Ginny Malfoy walked over to her.

"Hello Madam Malfoy" she greeted.

Ginny rolled her eyes, taking a seat next to her. "Jamie I told you, call me Ginny out of class, bloody hell every year you say Madam Malfoy, it makes me feel old."

Jamie just chuckled "I know I just like to drive you mad" Ginny snorted before taking some of her bacon. "Where's Draco?"

Ginny shrugged. "The last time I saw him he was with Stephen." She paused. "You've met Stephen right?"

Jamie nodded. "Yeah right before the sorting, nice boy, he looks a lot like Draco."

Ginny nodded and was about to speak when someone called "Jamie Aleu's here with a message!" her friend Emily McGrew yelled. Jamie looked where Emily was pointing and smiled as she saw Aleu with a letter.

Aleu landed in front of her and held out her leg; Jamie quickly untied the letter and gave her a few piece of bacon before she flew off. "Who's it from? Jay?" Chris asked.

Jamie looked at the hand writing on the letter and smiled "It's from Mike!" She opened the letter quickly and read:

_Jamie ___

_Did you have a good trip? Guess what? I made a friend today! Her name's Allison and she very nice like you! I'm even friends with her brother Nick we all promised each other we'll be best friends forever! I'm finally going to have friends this year. I can't wait to hear from you! __  
_

_See you on Christmas! ___

_Mike _

Jamie smiled as she placed the letter down "Well, what does it say?" Chris asked, Jamie rolled her eyes "he just wrote that he made two friends this year and can't wait to see me on Christmas."

Chris smiled "He made some friends? That's great!" he cheered before going back to his food, Ashley still looked at Jamie before rolled her eyes at Chris's behavior. Jamie chuckled; they were a great couple, if only Chris would grow up.

Ginny was about to speak when Hermione came over with Lily, Molly and Arthur behind her "Hello everyone!' she greeted.

She got a lot of 'Hello's and 'Hey's before handing them each their schedules and left handing out the rest of the schedules "Hey Lily, Molly, Arthur why are you late?" Ginny asked.

Lily took a seat on Jamie's other side before answering "we had to get Arthur up, but it took longer than I thought," She mumbled. Jamie laughed "you could have asked me, Chris is the same way and Ashley and I found away to wake him."

Chris snapped his head up; eyes widen "you wouldn't dump cold water on a little boy would you?" Arthur's eyes widen as well. Jamie laughed "well if it is the only way to get him up yes."

Both Arthur and Chris turned back their food mumbling about something. Lily, Molly, Ashley and Jamie looked at each other giggling. Ginny smiled "Well I better get going, class will be starting soon and I have to get ready for the first years first flying lesson." They all waved good-bye and started talking about their classes.

Jamie was about done with her food and was getting ready to leave for her first class, which was Potions, when Daniel came over "Jamie! Hey!" he greeted.

Jamie smiled at him. "Hey." To her surprise Ariel was not with him. "Where's Ariel?"

"Oh she wanted to be with her friends this morning, I also wanted to catch you and see if we could walk to Potions together?" Jamie gave him a confused look, but smiled "Sure, but how did you know I had Potions?"

Daniel shrugged "I figured since I had it and we're both top of our class that you would be in it as well." Jamie blushed, but got up and started to walk with Daniel to the Dungeons.

"So what have you been doing this summer?" Daniel asked.

Jamie shrugged "You know the same: stay at home, work, read, finish my homework and take care of my brother and sisters."

Daniel chuckled. "Is that all you ever do?"

Jamie shrugged "I guess."

Daniel laughed "Its okay I like you that way." Jamie blushed at his comment before saying, "So what did you do?"

"I went to Ariel's home and stay with my Godparents Harry and Hermione most of the summer before just spending sometime with my mum."

Jamie nodded. "Well, I hope you had fun."

Daniel stopped and moved closer to her and pulled her into a hug. "I missed you this summer," he mumbled. Jamie hugged him back, alarms were going off in her head telling her to pull away, but she missed Daniel's hugs too much to listen to them.

After they pulled apart Daniel took her hand in his. "I want to spend more time with you this year." Jamie smiled at him and nodded, "I would really like that."

Daniel smiled back at her and pulled her down the hall to the dungeons where their first class was. Jamie pulled her hand away has they entered the class room, Draco at his desk and smiled at them as they took their seats.

Jamie quietly pulled out the supplies she would need. Once in awhile Daniel's and her own hand would bump into each other and they would start blushing. Jamie sighed as she sat at her seat, hating the feelings she was having for Daniel; she wanted to forget about those feelings, but now Daniel wanted to spend time with her.

She didn't know what she was going to do; he had hurt her so much last year and the year before, but she would still forgive him. She had to ignore these feelings and just try to get through this year without out any drama.

The last think that went through her head before the bell rang for class to start was why Daniel tortured her like this.


	7. A Mother's Apology

The bell rang as the students started to gather their things before leaving; Jamie and Daniel were the first to leave. Being the smartest student they had finished their potion first and already had their things in their bags before the bell rang.

Jamie and Daniel walked down the hallway to the Transfiguration classroom. During the time Jamie had after finishing her potion she had time to think about her feelings for Daniel. She realized if she didn't put some boundaries between them she would let down her guard and once Daniel left her again she knew she wouldn't be to handle it.

Daniel had moved closer while they walked slipping his hand in hers bringing her out of her thoughts. Jamie gasped, yanking her hand away and turning to face Daniel. "What are you doing?" she hissed.

Daniel gave her a questioning look "I was just going to hold your hand, is there something wrong?"

Jamie rolled her eyes. "Yes there is something wrong! You can't hold my hand! What if Ariel saw?!"

Daniel chuckled, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Jay, she won't care; we're just friends."

"Exactly!" she yelled, pushing herself away from Daniel's hold. "We're just _friends_! Friends don't hold hands," she took a deep breath trying to calm down "Do me a favor, don't hold my hand and just stay away from me."

Daniel face crossed between hurt and confusion. "What do you mean? We're friends, what did I do to make you so mad at me? We used to hold hands all the time even when you were dating Jordan."

Jamie signed, she wanted to punch Daniel for being so stupid and asking her this question. "Daniel you ignored me, Chris and Ashley for almost two years because you were always with Ariel. How do you think I feel after that? And _now_ you want to spend time with me and hold my hand?" her voice cracked as her throat tightened from fighting back the tears.

Daniel looked at her trying to move closer, but stopped as Jamie moved farther away from him. "Jay, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ignore you or the others like that, but…" he trailed off not really knowing what to say.

Jamie let the tears fall as Daniel went quiet "But what Daniel? You just got caught up with Ariel not to spend sometime with your _best friends_," she sighed and started to walk away, but then turned back to him. "Even when I was dating Jordan I had time for my best friends and Jordan understood that." Daniel looked down at the ground as Jamie walked away from him.

Jamie rushed to the third floor and went into an empty classroom and cried. It was hard to be so harsh to Daniel, but he had hurt her when he wouldn't even look her way last year. He became a different person last year. Jamie didn't want to blame Ariel; she didn't make Daniel change, Ariel was a good person (just was a brat sometimes). Jamie remembered when she met the Weasley girl in her second year. Ariel was just starting her first year and was scared; Jamie had become a good friend of hers even though Ariel was in Ravenclaw.

Daniel was a good friend to Ariel as well, it was great the first two years as her, Daniel, Chris, Ashley and Ariel were friend, but Ariel came back in her third year different. Her body looked more like a young lady, she was wearing make-up and she was friends with what Ashley called the beautiful people. Daniel jaw dropped when he saw Ariel, Jamie was a little upset at that, but was going to be there for her two friends if they got together. When they went to greet her she gave them all but Daniel a disgusted look and walked away. From then on Ariel ignored them, but tired to flirt with Daniel every chance she got. Then finally on the first Hogsmeade trip Daniel asked Ariel on a date, after that they went out to the point where Daniel ignored her, Chris, Ashley even Jordan. Jamie was hurt; Jordan was still her boyfriend then and was there for her as she cried at the end of their fourth year Jamie had broken up with Jordan telling him she couldn't be with him when her heart belonged to someone else.

Jordan understood, she hope he would, being her friend since second year and being one of Daniels best friends only Jordan and Daniel became friends again in their fifth year. Daniel had not become her friend again in their fifth year, from that moment Jamie told herself she would not forgive Daniel, but now he wanted to be her friend again and Jamie didn't know what to do.

Jamie took a deep breath and tried to control herself; she whipped the tears from her eyes and stood up. Fixing her robe she made sure she looked like she hasn't been crying and left the room, Jamie walked fast knowing she was already late for her next class. She hoped Hermione would not question her and not lecture her, sighing she kept walked "Jamie!" someone yelled.

She turned around seeing Jordan running over to her. Smiling she said, "Hey Jordan."

He stopped next to her smiling, "Hey, why are still out here? Class started five minutes ago." Jamie blushed. "I had a problem and had to get control of myself before I could go to class."

Jordan face fell "Did it have to do with Daniel?" When she nodded he sighed. "He told me what happen, I'm sorry he's doing this to you Jamie. You already had a tough time last year and the year before."

Jamie smiled "It's alright Jordan; I already yelled at him, but now I have to get to class which I'll probably get in trouble for not having an excuse for being late."

Jordan smirked hold his hand up and waving the piece of parchment in his hand "No you won't; we have the same class together, and I had to see McGonagall about something, so she gave me an excused slip. I can put your name on it."

Jamie grinned grew wider "Thanks Jordan I owe you one," she said hugging him. "I haven't had time to talk to you, why don't we do our homework together after dinner? Maybe you could even help me with some plans for Quidditch try outs."

Jordan nodded his head "I'll like that, but I'll talk to Daniel he should understand how you feel, even you should try talking to him."

"I'll think about it, but let's go; we're already late for class as it is." Jordan nodded and together they rushed to the Transfiguration classroom. Jamie and Jordan both ran into the room, seeing Hermione in front of the class telling them something about herself "good morning Mr. Meyers, Miss. Thompson, why are you late?"

Jordan stepped forward holding up the note "We had to see Professor McGonagall about something," he said walking up to her and giving the piece of parchment. Nodding she placed the note on her desk "very well, go take your seats; we'll be starting the first lesson in a few minutes."

He nodded and turned to Jamie who already was taking an empty seat, in front of Chris and Ashley's table. Smiling at him she pulled out the chair next to her, Jordan looked across the room were Daniel sat with his other friends giving him a confused glaze. Jordan shrugged and walked over to Jamie taking his seat next to her.

Hermione smiled as her class quietly took down the notes for tonight's homework. Her class had learned what an Animagus was and how your personality affects what your animal might be. She looked over at Jamie who was looking at the board than back to her notes writing down what ever was on the board. Jamie reminded her of herself, how she bit her bottom lip, when frustrated or thinking very hard, she answered every question; she even knew more information than she needed to give. Hermione really regretted giving up Jamie; she could have seen her as a little girl, thinking very hard on her homework or even asked help how to read. Hermione was brought of her thoughts by the sound of a bell ringing telling her class was over.

Standing up she walked to the front of the class stopping them from leaving. "Okay class I want a 12 inch essay on Animagi," she smiled when the class groaned "Alright off you go now," she said waving them off. Jamie, Chris, Ashley, Jordan and Daniel were the last ones in the classroom, Daniel looked over at the group as he walked toward the door, and he looked straight at Jamie. Jamie looked away; Daniel bowed his head and left the room.

Hermione gave Jamie a confused looked, but Jamie looked away from her and dragged her friends out the door.

Jamie walked down the hall with her friends, having a break in their schedule they decided to walk around. "Jamie?" Ashley asked concern in her voice.

"Yeah?" Jamie asked, turning her eyes toward her best friend.

"Are you okay? What happen between you and Daniel?"

Jamie sighed. "Nothing; he was just being the git I knew he was going to be." She paused making what sounded like a growl. "I can't believe I actually believed we could be friends again!"

Ashley eyes widen in surprise "What did he do?" When Jamie didn't answer she looked over at Jordan for an answer.

Jordan looked at her in shock; Ashley gave him a looked that clearly stated she wanted an answer now. Sighing he answered, "He was holding her hand on the way to class and Jay got a little upset. I don't think he understands how much he has hurt Jamie and he's making her really uncomfortable."

Ashley looked over at her friend for six years, for the six years Ashley has known Jamie she never seen her so upset and confused like she looked now. Sure last year Jamie had been heartbroken by Daniel throwing her aside like a used wash rag, but she had been strong and moved on with her life. Since she knew how she was treated at home, Ashley knew Jamie must be feeling all the pain; not just from Daniel, but from all the pain from her 'family.' Jamie had been so poorly treated and still she was the one girl that acted like she had no problems and was always happy, but she and Chris knew that the bad treatment from home must have started to catch up with her.

Grabbing Jamie's arm she turned back to Chris and Jordan "You go on; I need to talk to Jamie." The two boys looked at each other, but nodded when they saw Ashley look. The boys walked on leaving the two girls alone, Ashley turned back to her friend once the boys turned to corner "What's wrong Jamie? You haven't been yourself all day."

Jamie looked up at Ashley her eyes shown fear, hurt and anger. "I don't really know. I have so many emotions right now, Ash."

Ashley pulled Jamie into a tight hug "What do you feel right now?"

Jamie pulled away biting her lower lip as she thought "I feel angry, hurt and…" she trailed off, not wanting to tell Ashley about the dream that has been on her mind all morning.

"And?" Ashley asked.

"I-I had a dream last night," Jamie mumbled walking away from Ashley. "It-it scared me Ash. I've been feeling scared all morning."

"What was it about?"

Jamie looked out the window beside her, watching the bird flying around the trees; she could see the Quidditch pitch from there. "I was in the Forbidden Forest. It was during the Final Battle when Harry and Voldemort fought." She paused feeling the lump form in her throat, swallowing slowly she spoke again "It felt so real, like I was really there. I saw everything. Voldemort went after Professor Potter asking where her child was," she paused turning back to Ashley who gave her a confused look. "I know. I was confused when he said that too, but it didn't end there. I saw Harry kill Voldemort, but once everything started to fade I looked into the eyes of Voldemort and he said I was going to kill Harry Potter."

Ashley looked at her best friend dumbfound. "Why would your dream tell you to kill Harry Potter?" Jamie shrugged "You need to tell Harry or Professor Potter someone needs to know besides me."

Jamie shook her head. "No! No one needs to know about this, it's just a dream right?" Ashley nodded.

"Then we don't have to tell anyone, dreams don't mean anything. It was just a nightmare, I'll be over it by the end of the day," she said before walking down the hall to the library, leaving a worried Ashley behind.

Jamie tired to study in the library, but her mind was somewhere else. She kept thinking about her fight with Daniel, the talk with Hermione this morning, the talk with Ashley and most of the all the nightmare she had. It really scared her, seeing the eyes of a once powerful Dark Wizard, that cold emotionless voice that told she would kill Harry soon, but would a dream tell her that? And why her?

Her thoughts went to the necklace she played with every time she was lost in her thoughts, she thought about the time she was given the necklace, it was when she found out she was adopted.

_A seven year old Jamie walked into a white room; she looked at the bed in front of her. There on the bed was a women who looked around her late thirties, face ghostly pale, blue eyes holding dark bags under them, black hair stuck to her face from sweat. She gave a small smile when she saw the little girl at the door. "Jamie, come over here," she said in a harsh whisper. ___

_The little girl hesitated for a moment before making her way to the bed and climbing onto the chair next the bed. The women smiled at her, lifting her shaky hand and touching the girl cheek, Jamie flinched, but didn't pull away when the women rubbed her cheek with her thumb. ___

_"Mama are you going to be okay?" Jamie asked placing her little hand on her mothers. Her mother, who was named Mary Thompson, smiled at her "I am soon," she whispered. ___

_Jamie gave a confused look, but ignored what her mother said. "Jamie I have something for you," the women said, looking over at the purse on the other chair. "Could you hand me my bag?" ___

_Jamie nodded getting off the chair and getting the bag, climbing back onto the chair she handed the bag to her mother. She watched as her mother dug through the bag for something, her mother stopped and pulled out a small box. Jamie leaned closer trying to see what was in the box. The women moved her gaze from the box to Jamie, the little girl lean back and looked away, afraid of getting yelled at for being curious. ___

_Mary gave a sad smile, she had treated this child so cruel and she needed to make it up to her before she passed. "It's alright Jamie. You can look." ___

_Jamie fixed her gaze back on the box; it was a plain white box that usually held jewelry in it. The women smiled at the little girl. Jamie was a very curious girl, but it irritated her when Jamie would ask questions about something. She would basically yell at the girl and send her to her room, now she really regretted treating her like that. Jamie was no longer that curious about things or at least try not to be, how many years had the woman treated Jamie this way? She lost count; but this moment when she still had a little strength left she would make it up to her. ___

_Handing Jamie the box, which she took with hesitation and watched as the little witch opened the box slowly. Jamie gasped and placed her hand in the box taking out a white gold chain with a diamond letter J at the end, she watched as Jamie hung it in front of her, in awe. ___

_Mary took the necklace from her, unlocking the chain and holding her hands up to Jamie. Jamie took the hint and bowed her head so her mother could place the necklace around her neck, once around her neck and locked into place Jamie looked down at the diamond J then at her mother giving her a confused look. ___

_Mary smiled at her "I was supposed to give it to you when you were old enough, your real mother asked me to give it to you." She paused fighting the tears from falling as she spoke "I promised her I would." She gave Jamie a moment to understand what she meant, once Jamie understood her eyes went wide. ___

_Her mother took her daughter's hand in hers and squeezed tight "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, you were adopted sooner Jamie, or gave you that necklace when I knew you were old enough. I treated you so badly and you have always been the greatest daughter I've ever had." ___

_Jamie couldn't hold the tears anymore and let out a sob from hearing what her mother was telling her, Mary moved her hand from Jamie's hand to the little girl cheek whipping the tears away. "Jamie, your mother loved you so much and she didn't want to give you away, but she had to. She wanted you to have a better life than the one she could give you, please don't be upset with her, be upset with me I treated you horribly when I promise to take care of you and protect you." ___

_Jamie shook her head "You have always treated me right mama," she choked out trying to control her sobs. ___

_Her mother smiled. "You don't have to defend me Jamie, I did treat you horribly and you didn't do anything wrong to deserve it." Mary took a shaky breath, feeling weaker with every passing second, "Jamie, don't ever think you are not a great person, because you are," she paused taking another sharp breath. "Someday you'll do great things; don't let your father or anyone stop you from following your dreams. Promise me you'll never let your father stop you from following your dreams." ___

_Jamie could since her mother was getting very weak, moving closer she sat at the edge of the bed taking her mother's shaky hand in her little one "I…promise" she whispered, not really understanding why her mother was acting this way. ___

_Mary lifted herself from the bed as much as she could and hugged Jamie tight. She no longer tried to stop the tears from falling and sobbed on Jamie's shoulder. Feeling the need to comfort her mother Jamie wrapped her arms around her neck just as tight as her mother was and let the tears fall as well. She had never been hugged like this, so many feeling she never thought she could feel ran over her. ___

_The whole seven years Jamie had known her mother, she never once thought her mother would apologized for the things she had done to her. ___

_For a few moment mother and daughter cried and held onto each other, Mary pulled back cupping both Jamie's cheeks and wiping away the last tears then kissed her on the forehead. Jamie seemed surprised by her action, but smiled, Mary smiled back "I love you" she whispered before laying back down. Her eyes started to close, Jamie felt more tears fall down her face as she watched her mother die and for saying I love you for the first time to her. ___

_"I love you too, Mama," she whispered. Mary gave her one last smile before taking her last breath. _

Jamie wiped the tears that fell; she hadn't thought of her mother's death in a long time. Of course her father blamed her for her death, saying she poisoned her while she was in the room. For the longest time she was upset with her mother for never telling her about being adopted or giving her the necklace when she was old enough, but now she was no longer mad. She kept her promise and did great in school, hoping to become a doctor and find a cure for cancer. When she got her letter to Hogwarts she thought she could never become a doctor, but now she wanted to be a healer and no one, not even her father, would stop her from being a healer.

Looking at her watch she found she had ten minutes to get to her next class, picking up her books she walked out of the library with a smile on her face.

Soon the day was over and it was dinner time, Jamie sat with her friends talking about how this year classes wouldn't be too hard. Jamie looked over at Lily who was sitting next to her, the first year looked troubled. "What's wrong Lily?"

Lily snapped her head over at her. "Oh nothing. Just thinking."

Jamie smiled. "Did you enjoy your first day of classes?"

Lily smiled. "Oh yes, I think I'm really going to enjoy this year," she said cheerfully, and then her smile fell from her face. "But there were these Slytherin boys that were picking on me, Arthur and Molly. They called my mother a Mudblood and they wouldn't leave Stephen alone because his mother is a blood traitor!"

Jamie frowned; those Slytherins were so mean at times. "Don't worry I'll walk with you to your classes and give those Slytherins a piece of my mind when I see them," she said winking at the little girl.

Lily smiled and went back to her food. Jamie smiled before looking over at the Slytherin table. _'Nobody messes with my fellow Gryffindors'_ she thought when an evil smile came across her face with a plan she came up with.


	8. Strange Feelings

The next day Jamie again woke up from the nightmare, only this time she was able to get a good look at what Voldemort looked from just a few inches away. His snake like face and fangs made him even more frightening than his blood red eyes. The dream went farther this time:

_As Jamie stared into those blood red eyes, Voldemort smiled at her flashing his snake-like fangs at her. His evil smile made her shiver. ___

_"Jamie," he whispered. Jamie's eyes widen as he spoke her name. She tried to move away from him, but her feet stayed root on the spot. Voldemort raised his hand to stroke her left cheek. Jamie flinched at his cold touch. He pulled away chuckling to himself. ___

_"Jamie, the time as come for you to kill Harry Potter," he spoke in a cold tone. Jamie shook her head, her body shaking as he spoke to her. ___

_"Do not be afraid," he spoke in a soft tone. All you have to do is join me." He raised his hand again, holding it out for her to grab. ___

_Jamie stared at the hand, his longs fingers close to touching her hand, but she moved hers behind her. Taking a step back Voldemort's face harden, his hand clenched into a fist "Take my hand Jamie," he commanded. ___

_She shook her head having enough since to move farther away from him. "Give me your hand!" he shouted. ___

_Jamie turned on her heels running as fast as she could away from him, she looked behind her seeing Voldemort stand where he was smiling at her "You can't run from me Jamie, you will kill Potter! It's your destiny!" he screamed. _

Jamie woke up screaming into her pillow, not wanting to wake up her room mates, but Ashley had heard her and tried to comfort her as Jamie's entire body shook.

Now the two girls sat in the common room, Ashley sat on the couch watching Jamie as she sat on the love seat closer to the fire. For about an hour Jamie as been staring at he fire not looking away from it.

Ashley looked out the window than at her watch, another hour before anyone else was up. It gave her enough time to try to get Jamie to talk about the dream. She had never seen Jamie so scared in all her years of knowing her; Jamie always faced her fears and told herself there was nothing to be afraid of. Like in their first year, Jamie was afraid of heights, but she wanted to know how it felt like to fly. After a few tries in Madam Malfoy's class she faced her fear and became an excellent flyer.

But as Ashley watched her friend, she never thought she would see the day when Jamie was so scared. Her body still shook now and than, she was probably thinking about the dream.

"Jamie?"

Jamie lifted her head up, and looked over at Ashley.

"Do you want to talk about your dream?"

Jamie blinked a few times than turned back to the flames, Ashley waited a few moments.

"It was like the other dream," Jamie finally said in a whisper Ashley could barely hear.

"What happened that made you so scared?"

Jamie sighed, she watched the flames dance. She thought about telling Ashley that Voldemort had spoken to her about things she didn't understand and thought she would never do. "He talked to me again."

Ashley's eyes widened, she moved closer to the edge of the couch to let Jamie know she was listening. "It was kind of different than before, he was standing in front of me. He had an evil smile on his face as talked to me." Jamie paused, afraid to tell Ashley the next part. "He told me to join him, to take his hand."

From behind she heard Ashley gasped, Jamie looked over at her best friend. She had her hand covering her mouth, her eyes widen and a look on her face that held fear and confusion. Jamie had to look away, ashamed of herself for hearing Voldemort's words of power and joining him. She knew she would never join anyone who was as bad as Voldemort, he was dead. So why care what Voldemort asked? He couldn't do anything; it was just a dream after all.

"What did you do?" Ashley spoke. "In the dream."

Jamie looked down at her folded hands on her lap. "I refused to take his hand. I ran. Ash, it's just a dream. He's dead. I shouldn't be afraid. Voldemort is dead; he can't do anything to me."

Ashley nodded, though not very convinced by what Jamie had told her. But it did make sense.

Jamie took one last look at the fire before standing. "Come on, we should go get Chris up and probably help Molly and Lily get Arthur out of bed." She didn't wait for Ashley's response and made her way up the stairs of the boys' dormitory.

The rest of the morning Ashley kept looking over at Jamie with concern; Jamie still looked afraid from the dream. Only she and Chris could tell how frighten their friend was. Jamie had been looking in front of her during breakfast, she look as though she was lost in her own thoughts, then her face turned from emotionless to angry. Ashley looked from where Jamie was staring and saw Daniel looking over at her.

Daniel looked lost as he stared at her, looking a little hurt as Jamie gave him a glare and walked away. Ashley felt a little sorry for Daniel, but quickly forgot her pity when she thought about how thick he had been for the past three years. Anyone could tell Jamie liked him, not just from his good looks, but the kind heart he used to have. Ashley could remember when Daniel was always by Jamie's side, she never thought they would be apart. But then Ariel caught Daniel's eye and Jamie fell apart. Of course she never let anyone know, only her close friends could see how hurt she was.

Jamie, of course, moved on. She ignored Daniel and Arial and stayed focus on her studies, but now that Daniel wanted to be friends again Jamie was starting to act how she did before. She never had her nightmares before, but her trying to act like nothing was wrong showed she was the old depressed Jamie. For now Ashley was going to watch Jamie really closely and make sure she didn't turn depressed.

Ashley was brought out of her thoughts when Jamie stood up with Lily, Molly and Arthur.

"Where are you going? It's still early."

Jamie lifted her book bag and tossed it over her shoulder without looking at Ashley. "I promised Lily I would walk her to her classes and make sure the Slytherins don't bother her."

Ashley only nodded while she watched them leave, smiling a little. 'Leave it to Jamie to watch over her class mates,' she thought before going back to eating the rest of her breakfast.

Jamie walked down the hallway to get outside towards Madam Malfoy's flying class. Luckily it wasn't that far from the stairs that led to the dungeons, and once outside Jamie felt better. Taking a deep breathe she relaxed, loving the fresh air. She had always loved the fresh air, which was one of the reasons she wanted to learn how to fly. Feeling the wind blowing against her face, the speed and danger she loved. She remembered when she almost gave Ginny a heart attack when she did her first nose dive. Of course she got scolded for doing it, but Jamie didn't care; she felt great having faced her fears and learned to fly.

"Hey Potter!" someone yelled, bring Jamie out of her thoughts. She turned her head toward the voice and saw a group of Slytherins walking their way. She could tell a few in front of the group were first years and the three tall ones in the back were fifth years.

The boy in front, who must have called Lily, had slicked back long black hair, his skin was pale like he hasn't been outside in the sun for months and his mouth held an evil smirk.

Lily stepped forward glaring at the boy. "What do you want Barrett?" she asked coldly.

The boy stopped his group a few feet away from them. "I just wanted to tell you good luck today in class. You'll need it." He smirked "I've heard how much your Mudblood mother was afraid of heights and I'm sure you're just the same."

Lily glared at the boy, pulling out her wand, and was about to say a spell when Jamie held out her hand to lower the wand. Lily glared at her, but smirked when Jamie just winked at her.

Jamie smiled and turned back to the boy. "Your last name is Barrett right?"

The boy held his head high. "Yes, Edward Barrett" he said proudly.

Jamie smirked. "So your sister is Olivia Barrett?" Edward nodded. "Well did you know she used to be the worst flyer in our class?"

Edward's smirk fell.

"Yes well, you must also know your father was the worst seeker ever too."

The other Slytherins snickered behind him and Edward gave them all dirty looks before turning back to Jamie. He pulled out his wand and was about to say something when Jamie pulled out her wand and hit him with a spell.

Edward's arms and legs fell to his sides and locked into place, the next moment his stiff body fell forward into the mud. The other Slytherins pulled out their wands, but Jamie already had her wand pointing at them. "As a prefect I could make you lose points and have detention for a month, but I would rather hex you to next week."

The group dropped their arms and stood frozen in place, Jamie looked down at the boy mumbling to himself. Kneeling herself to his level she lifted his head to meet her eyes "Now that was only a warning knowing you don't know who I am," she said.

"But I am telling you now that I don't let anyone pick on any of my friends or any of my class mates and don't even think about picking on Stephen Malfoy either." She lowered her head to where her nose was almost touching his. "You should listen to my warning. You can ask your sister or any other Slytherin what happens if you cross me.

Edward's eyes widened, Jamie smirked. "Now I'm going to lift the curse and you can go on your merry way to class."

Edward nodded, Jamie lift the curse and pulled him by his collar onto his feet. Once she let go of his robes, him and his group took off "Ten points from Slytherin and a week worth of detention!" Jamie yelled as the boys turned the corner, they turned around and starred at her with shock.

By this time Lily, Molly and Arthur were laughing. Jamie smiled at them. "Now get to class before you're late."

Molly and Arthur ran off toward the field, Lily looked up at Jamie. "Thanks for sticking up for us."

Jamie smiled warmly at her. "No problem, just tell me if they give you anymore trouble."

Lily nodded before catching up with Molly and Arthur. Jamie watched them turn the corner and started to make her way back to the castle. She had few minutes to get to class, so she ran back to the castle and down the stairs to the dungeons before the bell rang.

Once inside the room she looked around for any of her friends, her eyes caught Daniels. His eyes held the look that told her to sit in the empty spot next to him, but Jamie looked away and saw Emily waving at her. Not giving Daniel another glance she walked over to Emily.

"Do I want to know what's going on between you and Daniel?" Emily asked once Jamie was settled into her seat. Jamie looked at Emily than at Daniel. "I would think by now the whole school would know."

Emily shrugged. "You know me I never listen to the gossip around here." Jamie smiled "I don't think you want to know, he just wants to be friends again." Emily nodded, understanding, before turning to the notes on the board.

Morning classes went by slow, but by noon everyone knew what happen to Edward Barrett and his group of friends. Almost everyone gave her a high five or a thumbs up when ever she passed by, Professor Potter found out and wanted to talk to her during lunch about a few things. Jamie really wasn't looking forward to that, hoping she wouldn't be in too much trouble with her head of the house for using spells on students.

Olivia Barrett gave a few glares and dirty looks, but stayed away knowing if getting Jamie angry would be a bad thing to do.

Jamie sat with her friends during lunch at looked over at the Professors table looking at Hermione, who was talking to those around her as she ate. Once she met Jamie's gaze, nodding her head telling her she should follow her. Jamie looked back at Lily, who gave her a confused look, and got up, from her seat to the Professors table, Lily following right behind.

Hermione waited in front of the table and smiled when Jamie was in front of her "Jamie come with me, we'll talk in my office. Lily go back to the table."

"Aww mum can't I come?" Lily whined. "Jamie deserves to have someone to tell you that she shouldn't get punished for what she did."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Fine, but it better be a good reason."

Lily smiled and looked over at Jamie who gave her a toothless grin and followed Hermione to her office. Once in her office both Jamie and Lily took a seat in front of Hermione's desk "Would you like some tea?" Hermione asked.

Jamie shook her head, but Lily nodded. After a few moments Hermione sat down at her desk passing a mug to Lily and taking a sip of hers. Jamie waited a few moments just staring at the pictures of Hermione's family again, a peg of jealousy followed over her on how happy the family looked in the picture. It had to be a few years back during Christmas by how young Lily looked maybe around eight or nine, she and her brother and sister were sitting on the floor with a few gifts on their laps. Harry and Hermione sat behind them. The tree stood behind them, the sparkling lights made the picture look bright and happy. Harry placed both Lily and Sirius on his lap while Hermione sat a three year old Hailie on hers. The next moment the family smiled at the camera.

Jamie looked away not wanting to think how long she wanted a Christmas like that for her and Mike. Since first year she as been able to get Mike to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas, it was better being back at home, but most of the time they were alone. Ashley and Chris had their own family to see, they stayed twice and it was a great Christmas, but Jamie could see he wanted a family Christmas just as much as she did. Shaking her head Jamie got rid of her thoughts and waited to for Hermione to speak.

Hermione took a sip of her tea, looking at Jamie. Placing her mug down she spoke. "Now why in the world would you use magic on a first year?"

Jamie shifted in her seat trying to get comfortable while her professor glared at her. "He was about hex me, it's reflex to pull out your wand and attack him before he attacks you."

"He's a first year; he doesn't know how to use magic well, not to mention he probably doesn't know any hexes."

Jamie snorted. "His family is pureblood. I'm sure he knows a few spells."

Hermione paused taken back by Jamie's behavior and thinking of what to say. "Well you know better than to use magic on a student. As a Prefect it's your job to set good examples for the younger ones."

Jamie glared at her. "And it's my duty to stop students from picking on others, Edward and his lot was picking on Lily and her friends. I was just being the friend she needed. As for attacking him it was self defense he pointed his wand at me and I pointed mine at him."

Hermione pushed her chair back and stood up. "Threatening him was not right thing to do."

Jamie shrugged her shoulders. "To get the message that I wasn't joking when I said to leave Lily and her friends alone, it seemed to work fine."

Hermione stood there opening her month and closed it again. Never in her life did she think Jamie would talk to her like this, it was disrespectful! "Detention Miss Thompson!" she shouted.

Jamie glared at her and stood up. "Look I'm not going to hex them and I wasn't going to, I already deducted points and they have detention for a week for threatening a perfect and picking on other students. That's all I threatened." With that she stood up and walked out the door leaving both a shocked student and professor.

Jamie walked as fast as she could to an empty classroom, sighing angrily she placed her head on the door. She had never talked to a professor like that before usually she would apologize for doing something and allow them to give her detention or deduct points. Not only did she talked back to Hermione, but she was angry, really angry. She knew she shouldn't be this angry over Hermione scolding her about threatening and using magic on a student and giving her detention.

_'That right be angry at her,'_ a cold voice spoke. _'She had no right to give you detention you only protected yourself.' _

Jamie squeezed her knuckles together until they turned white, _'Be angry,'_ the voice spoke._ 'Hate her!'_

Jamie's body shook with anger.

_'Kill her!'_ the voice screamed.

That's when Jamie gasped, releasing her hands and falling back against the wall. For a few moments she took deep breaths, trying to control her anger. Those few moments the voice was talking she did think about killing Hermione, but that was gone. What was she doing? She wasn't a person to think things like that.

Jamie stared at her hands. They were red from crushing them together so tightly. "What's wrong with me?" she whispered.


	9. Getting to Know You

Jamie stood in front of the doors that lead to Professor Potter's classroom. It was after classes and she had her detention right after. She was afraid to face Hermione again, afraid that Hermione might give her a lecture on how to treat adults, but she was mostly afraid because she felt bad for treating Hermione that way.

Sighing, Jamie knocked on the door, hearing Hermione mumbled "come in". She opened the door, finding Hermione at her desk working on some papers, not even looking up when Jamie had opened the door, which made her really nervous.

Jamie walked slowly toward the desk, holding onto her bag tightly, trying to control her nervousness. She stopped in front of the desk, but Hermione did not look up from her work. Jamie didn't know what to do. She was debating between either getting Hermione's attention or just walking away and sitting at one of the empty desks. But Jamie had to apologize for her behavior so she cleared her throat.

Hermione heard Jamie clear her throat and looked up, giving Jamie a small smile and was about to speak, but Jamie cut her off.

"Professor, I wanted to apologize for how I acted when we last spoke. I don't have an excuse for how I acted, I-I just don't know what came over me and I'm sorry I disrespected you like that." When she finished Jamie bowed her head, too ashamed to look at Hermione anymore.

"Miss Thompson I accept your apology, but you still have to stay here tonight and I don't ever want to see the behavior you put on this afternoon."

Jamie looked up at her and smiled at her Professor, Hermione could see relief cross over her eyes. She watched as her daughter took a seat in the front desk, taking books and paper out and starting her homework. Hermione watched her for a moment, seeing how much Jamie concentrated like she did, narrowing her eyes when she was thinking and writing just as quickly as she did. This is the first time since Jamie was six months old that Hermione could get a good look at her. She could see there was no trace of the girl's father in her excepted the hair color, but it could be her grandfather's hair color. Other than that she could see herself in her daughter, same soft bright brown eyes, nose, lips, chin and same curly hair Hermione started to develop when she was fifteen. She wondered if Jamie had bushy unruly hair when she was younger. From what she heard Jamie also had her intelligence, kind heart, stubbornness, and sadly her know-it-all attitude, but she wasn't afraid of heights. Jamie was a skilled flyer and an excellent seeker it had to be from her father.

Hermione shivered at the thought of him, and not wanting to think about it she looked at Jamie on more time before going back to grading.

Jamie sat at the desk working on the last bit of homework she had left, luckily she got a head start on it during the rest of lunch time, ashamed and angry at herself to go back to the Great Hall she went to the Gryffindor tower finding Jordan in there working on homework that was due in his next class. Jamie, after scolding him about not having his homework done last night, helped him finish. While she worked on homework, Jordan talked about some plans he had come up with for tryouts on Saturday. Jamie thanked him for coming up with a few plans, she hadn't found time, since homework and the bloody nightmares she's been having lately.

She just finished her last sentence for Professor's Tonks Defense against the Dark Arts essay on werewolves and now she didn't know what to do. She looked at her watch and notice she still had thirty minutes left. Then remembering that she still hadn't sent Mike a reply, she got out another piece a parchment and started writing.

_Dear Mike ___

_I know I didn't reply when I got your letter. I've been busy, but I'm glad you finally made some friends. I hope they treat you good and help you when you get out trouble. I'm doing great, I met Harry and his family at King Cross, I'm good friends with his oldest, Lily, now and I got to know his wife Hermione a little better. Maybe one day you could meet them. I'll ask Harry the next time I see him. Anyways Quidditch will be starting soon and I'm really excited about this year, my friend Jordan came up with a few plans for tryouts and this year I'm going to lead the team to victory. ___

_I hope you are using the money I left you for real food and you are getting your homework done. Listen to dad when he tells you to do something; I don't want you to get hurt when I'm not there to protect you. ___

_Take care of yourself and be good. __  
__Love, __  
__Jamie _

Just than Aleu flew through the open window, a letter in her beak. Jamie smiled her owl always knew when she needed to send a letter to Mike. Hermione gave out a shriek when the bird flew over her head to land on Jamie's desk. Jamie chuckled, softly petting Aleu's head. "What do you have there, Aleu?"

Aleu hooted happily as Jamie took the letter. "I want you to take this to Mike right after you're rested, okay?" The owl flapped her wings nipping at her owner's finger playfully.

Jamie smiled petting Aleu's head. "Good girl."

Aleu took the letter to Mike in her beak and took off through the window.

Jamie watched her leave then looked at the letter, her name on it, but it didn't look like Mike's handwriting. Mike was the only one that sent her letters during the year. Opening it she saw it look like a five or six year's old scrawl.

_Jamie __  
__It's me Hailie! Why haven't you written to me yet? I'm great; daddy's going to take me flying soon and mummy's upset about it. Has she told you? We're going to the first Quidditch match at Hogwarts and we can see you. Sirius is excited to see you play and daddy wants to see how you play. I have to go now grandma says it's time for dinner. ___

_See you soon __  
__Hailie _

Jamie smiled; she forgot that she had promised to write Hailie, and getting out another piece of parchment, she wrote a quick reply and put it in her bag reminding herself to give it to Aleu in the next few days.

She looked up at Hermione, seeing her Professor looking at her. "Why would the post come so late?" Hermione asked.

"It was your daughter that sent the letter; she wanted to know why I haven't sent her one yet. And she also told me that your family will be here for the first Quidditch match."

Hermione nodded "Yes, Harry wanted to see how you played and the kids got really excited about it."

Jamie blushed. "I'm not that great of a player," she mumbled, looking down at her desk.

She heard Hermione chuckle. "I'm sure you're a great player, from what I heard from the other Professors they say you're the next Harry Potter."

Jamie snapped her head up. Just hearing the name Harry Potter made shivers go down her spine. Hermione saw that Jamie was uncomfortable and was about to change the subject, but Jamie spoke. "I never was a great flyer when I was a first year.

"Actually I was terrified of heights six years ago. It wasn't until Daniel started telling me there was nothing to be afraid of. I just wanted to know how it was like to fly, and everyone seemed to be having fun when they were on their brooms." Jamie smiled. "Daniel helped me, everyday after classes we would go out to the Quidditch pitch and he would give me lesson. After the first month of private lessons I started to love flying, I would fly everyday. Practicing with the Quidditch equipment, the snitch was the one ball I was good at and the captain of the Gryffindor team caught me and wanted me to be the new seeker for next year."

Hermione smiled; her daughter was afraid of heights she just concurred her fears and learned how to fly. "Why couldn't you be the seeker in your first year?"

"Because they already had a seeker for the year and he said I wasn't ready yet. But I was apart of the team and would get lessons from him, and by my second year I was better than most of the new seekers on the other teams."

Hermione smiled, she looked down at the papers she still had to grade and then looked at the clock, it was only six thirty; Harry and the kids would be getting home soon. She still had a lot of papers to grade and wouldn't be getting home herself anytime soon. Turning back to Jamie she asked, "Would you help me grade this papers?"

Jamie nodded "Sure."

Hermione and Jamie talked while they graded, laughing and just talking about their lives at Hogwarts. Jamie was really just like Hermione, she always went to the library to study if there was no Quidditch practice, and she got all her homework down a day before it was due. During the summer she would have all her homework done in the first weeks and read the books for the next year. Her favorite candy was sugar quills, favorite books were _Pride and Prejudice_ and _Hogwarts, a History_.

Jamie laughed as she told the story about the first time she met Chris and Ashley, which was during the feast on the first day at Hogwarts. Ashley started to talk about how cool it was being at the same school as her mother and father, and Chris, who was sitting across from the two girls with his mouth full of food, told Ashley to shut up. Ashley called him a pig and started talking to Jamie again. "Ever since then me and Ashley became best friends and Chris would pick on Ashley saying she talks too much," Jamie laughed. "It wasn't until the last month of the year that Chris started being nice to Ashley, but Ashley was still kind of mean to him, but only because she liked him."

Hermione chuckled. "It sounds like me and my best friend Ron Weasley; he would always pick on me and I would irritate him, but I didn't like him that way. It was just the way we treated each other."

Jamie laughed. "It's a shock they are dating now, those two acted like an old marry couple. But Ron is Molly and Arthur's father right?"

"Yes he is and their mother is Luna Weasley," Hermione said putting the last of the graded homework in a pile.

Jamie passed her the last paper she was grading "Hailie told me that she going to learn how to fly soon, she said you were unhappy about it?"

"I'm terrified of heights; it scares me to think something could happen to her, but I trust Harry, he is a very good flyer and would make sure Hailie would be safe."

Jamie nodded. "I was the same, afraid that something bad would happen if I was on a broom, but Daniel promised to keep me safe."

"You and Daniel are close?" Hermione said smiling at her.

"We were." Jamie replied, sounding a little cold.

"What happened to you two? If you don't mind me asking?" Hermione added.

Jamie shook her head. "Not at all," she said. Sighing she leaned into her chair looking down at her hands. "We were best friends from our first year until our fourth year; Professor Tonks was the reason we even talked to each in first year. She picked our partners for a lesson; from the moment I walked into her class room she kept eying me than looked over at her son Daniel. I remember gapping at her when she told me and Daniel we were partners, she just smirked and winked at me.

"We were quiet for awhile just practicing on a defense spell she wanted us to learn. Then I was the first to get the spell right and Daniel asked me how I did it. I taught him the right way I learned and he was able to do the spell, since then we would always sit together in the classes we had, in the Great Hall with Chris and Ashley and in the common room." Jamie smiled, staring at one of the books on the desk as she thought of the memory. "In the common room we would talk for hours, about everything. We were best friends, in third year my feelings grew for him, but I didn't know how he felt about me so I didn't say anything. By fourth year we were always together, but Ariel was in our group two years before and she asked Daniel on a date to Hogsmeade."

Jamie frowned. "She knew I liked him, but I guess since I never made a move, it would be okay. After their date they became a couple, Daniel started to only be with Ariel and her friends. I was hurt by how Daniel threw me aside like that, he never really talked to me anymore, and he even stopped waving at me. Jordan, Ashley and Chris were there for me the whole time.

"This year I just started to get used to the fact Daniel would never talk to me again, and then he just came up to me and said he missed me and wanted to be friends again. It was just too much for me. The feelings I had for him came back once he held my hand. I couldn't let myself be friends with him again just to let him walk away from me again; I just couldn't take it again if he did."

Hermione moved her chair closer to her daughter's and wrapped her arm around her shoulder pulling her into a one-arm hug. Jamie leaned into her and Hermione rubbed her arm, her lips twisted into a small smile; she hadn't comforted her daughter in almost sixteen years.

"It'll be okay," she whispered. "Just try to talk to him, give him a chance. Maybe he started to realize that you were hurt by his actions and wanted to change that. Give him a chance to fix things."

Jamie pulled away to look at her professor, no, her friend, an adult to talk to about things like this. Ginny and Tonks were great to talk to, but they weren't the ones to talk to about something like this, Ashley too, was great, but Jamie felt she needed an adult to talk to about her feelings. Feelings she really didn't understand, her family really didn't show her what love was and Jamie thought her feelings for Daniel were more than just a friendly. At the moment Jamie felt like she had a mother to talk to, a mother she had always wished for.

"Thank you," she whispered. "I really needed someone to talk to."

Hermione smiled pulling her into another hug. "You're welcome." She was about to pull away, but to her surprise Jamie leaned into her hug and rested her head on Hermione's shoulder. She smiled tears filled her eyes as she rested her cheek on top of her daughter's head. She closed her eyes stopping the tears before they fell, the last time she held her daughter like this resting her head on her daughters was when she said goodbye to her almost sixteen years ago.

_Hermione held her baby close to her as she and Harry walked up the driveway of a beautiful two story house. The front yard was beautiful, the grass was so green and the flowers in the flower bed were so colorful. This house was perfect, just the right house to raise her daughter in. ___

_On the porch was a lovely couple the man was a little chubby, but had nice clothes and neat trimmed hair and beard. His golden brown hair shinned in the bright sunlight. His hazel eyes were bright too and he held a friendly smile, but didn't reach his eyes. Next to him was his wife, she too wearing a warm friendly smile on her face, her dark hair and eyes shining in the sunlight. She was the one that stepped forward to greet them. ___

_"Welcome," she said, holding out her hand, shaking Hermione's and Harry's in turn. "I am Mary Thompson, as Miss Smith told you, and this is my husband Robert." ___

_Hermione nodded. "Yes she said you and your husband were a lovely couple looking to adopt a baby." ___

_Mary smiled "Yes, Robert and I have been trying for a while, but it doesn't seem to be working so we thought we would adopt." ___

_Robert walked forward next to his wife, wrapping his arm around her waist. "Yes we really want a girl." ___

_Hermione smiled at him, looked down at her baby, then back at the couple. "Yes well, I can't take care of her anymore. I want her to have a good home to go to." ___

_Mary looked down at the baby in Hermione's arms and gasped. "She's beautiful, can I hold her?" ___

_Hermione nodded, carefully handing the baby to the woman. The baby whimpered and Hermione wanted to grab her and try to calm her, but Mary just rocked her back and forth and the baby clamed down nestling her face into the women's chest. Hermione felt a pang of hurt and looked away, knowing this was the best for her daughter. ___

_"What's her name?" the women asked, not taking her eyes off the little girl. ___

_"Jamie Catherine Granger or Thompson now" Hermione said, her eyes starting to water. ___

_Mary smiled. "That's a beautiful name." She looked at Hermione. "She'll be very happy here, and safe." ___

_Hermione sniffed, looking down at Jamie. "I know" she managed to croak. ___

_Harry wrapped his arm around her. "It's time to go," he whispered. ___

_Hermione let out a sob as she nodded. "Can-can I say goodbye?" she asked, letting the tears fall. ___

_Mary nodded and slowly handed the baby over. Hermione sniffed, lowering her head to touch Jamie's nose with her own. Hermione held her baby close, crying into the little baby's hair, Jamie grumbled and her chubby hands touched her mothers face, somehow knowing her mother needed to be comforted. ___

_Hermione only cried harder. "I'll see you again some day," she promised and raised her head to get a better look at her daughter. Jamie looked up at her with curious eyes, wondering why her mother was crying. She let out a giggle trying to make her happy. Hermione gave her a teary smile; Jamie always knew how to make her smile, she kissed her forehead and handed her to Harry. ___

_Harry looked down at the baby, rubbing her cheek softly smiling at her. He leaned down to kiss her forehead. "You'll be loved here, Jamie. But always remember your mother and I will always love you." He gave her one more kiss and gave Jamie back to Hermione. ___

_Hermione walked forward hugging her daughter tight and kissing her forehead one more time. "I love you," she mumbled and passed Jamie back to Mary. She got out a small jewelry box and hand it to Robert. "Please give this to her when she's old enough and tell her I love her very much." ___

_The two nodded smiling at her. "Thank you so much for doing this. I know it must be hard for you," Mary spoke. ___

_Hermione just nodded and looked at Jamie again, who was staring at her with her innocent warm brown eyes. Harry grabbed Hermione's hand trying to get Hermione away from Jamie and pulled her away from the house. ___

_Once they were to the car Hermione looked back to the house on the driveway, the couple were waving to them, Jamie in the woman's arms. Hermione wanted to cry again at the look Jamie was giving her. Her face read so much confusion, her baby eyes questioning why she was being left with the couple. Hermione put her face into her hand and cried as Harry started the car and drove off. _

Hermione was brought out of her thoughts by Jamie who had leaned away from her. "I should get to the Great Hall, before dinner ends." Hermione nodded moving away from her and started staking the papers.

"I'm sorry you had to stay late, because of me," Jamie spoke. Hermione looked over at her. "It's alright I had papers to grade anyways."

"Yes, but I know you're missing dinner with your family because of me and I'm sure you wanted to spend time with them."

Hermione smiled. "It's alright. Harry had to work late and the kids' grandparents wanted to spend time with them. I'm sure they just got home and are going to start dinner now. Don't worry, but I don't want to have you this late in my office again except if it's for help."

Jamie grinned, her eyes holding the warm bright smile Hermione remembered. "Don't worry, you won't see me in your office like this again."

"Yes," Hermione spoke, smiling at the innocent smile Jamie was giving her. "But I would like to have your company sometime, I don't leave for home until four or five and Lily doesn't come see me all the time since I have her for the last class of the day."

Jamie nodded. "I would like to talk and help you grade paper sometime when I don't have Quidditch practice or lots of homework. Ginny and Tonks are great, but I like talking to you and I would like to know you and your family a little better."

Hermione smiled "I would like that."

Jamie walked over to her giving her one more hug, something felt right when she hugged Hermione, like she done it before and felt safe in her arms. "Thanks again for the talk."

Her professor pulled away and gave her a warm smile. "Don't mention it."

Jamie looked at her watch then smiled at Hermione, before running out of the room. Hermione stared out after her, feeling happy that she was getting to know her daughter.


	10. Try Outs

Jamie sat at the Gryffindor table on a Saturday morning eating breakfast and going over the notes with Jordan on the try out that would be starting soon. Next to her she could hear Ashley and Chris bickering about something to do with Chris being a pig and Lily and her friends laughing at them, typical morning.

The rest of the week went by fast, the first years were starting to get use to their schedules and where their classrooms were. The gossip about Jamie threatening Edward Barrett died down, though most of the Sytherins still gave her dirty looks, nothing new to Jamie.

Jordan went over some of the new plays they should work for the beaters; he looked over at Jamie and could tell she was nervous. It was her first year being Captain and she wanted to be a great leader for the team, Tim Wood the last Quidditch Captain taught Jamie everything he knew on his leader skills. It was no doubt Jamie was to be the next Captain, her skills in being a leader were great and the team loved her even when she was only getting lesson in her first year.

Jamie bit her bottom lip looking over the notes "Jordan I don't think I'm ready for try outs! I haven't completely memorized these notes and try outs start in an hour!" Jamie panicked "what if I miss up! Or I'm a horrible Captain!"

Jordan eyes widen, knowing she was going to a have one of her panic attacks. It happens all the time before a test for her. He covered her month as she rambled, stopping her "Jamie. Your fine, you went over these notes a hundred times. You're a great leader the team loves you. Headmistress McGonagall wouldn't pick you if she thought you couldn't do this."

He moved his hand away from her face; Jamie signed nodding her head "you're right, I can do this I just have to hope I do a good job."

Jordan smiled "that's right, now eat your breakfast. It's getting cold."

He watched Jamie eat her breakfast then looked over at the end of the table where Daniel was sitting. He was sitting alone starring at Jamie; he looked at her with a sad expression. Jordan stood up "I'll meet you at the Quidditch pitch; I have to go talk to someone."

Jamie looked at him and nodded "just be there before try outs I want to go over the notes again." Jordan rolled his eyes, but nodded. He lifted the table and walked over to Daniel taking a seat across from him.

"Why are you sitting alone?" he asked, looking around for Ariel, but couldn't find her anywhere.

Daniel looked down at his plate moving his eggs around it "I had a fight with Ariel and I know Jamie would not want me sitting by her."

Jordan signed "you know you hurt her really bad, Dan."

Daniel looked up at him "I know I hurt her, but I don't know how badly. I don't even know why she was hurt by me dating Ariel."

"It's not that you were dating Ariel" Jordan spoke "she was upset when you two started dating , but what hurt her was when you didn't want anything to do with her. You were her best friend. All she wanted was your friendship while you dated Ariel. At least that's what she told me."

Daniel looked over at Jamie "But when I told her I asked Ariel to be my girlfriend she wouldn't talk to me for almost a week. I thought she was mad at me, so I stay away from her to give her time."

"You think ignoring her and spending all your time with Ariel was giving her time" Jordan snapped his anger growing "you completely ignored her, even when she tried to talk to you, you would blow her off."

"Ariel didn't want me to talk to her anymore," Daniel mumbled.

Jordan glared at his best friend "So you listened to her?"

Daniel glare at him "well yeah, she is my girlfriend."

"You would rather hurt your best friend than say no to your girlfriend?" Jordan growled, squeezing his hands into fist.

Daniel looked away from him, starring back at Jamie "Yes" he mumbled bowing his head. Jordan made a noise that sounded like a snarl "do you know how much Jamie liked you?" he asked in a low tone.

"No" Daniel spoke.

"She loved you" Daniel lifted his head up not believing what Jordan just said to him.

"What?"

Jordan signed leaning forward "she loved you, I think she still does. Fifth year was the worst for her, she was so heartbroken."

"Why-why didn't you tell me before?" Daniel asked.

"I didn't think you would care, you hardly talked to me last year, any of us."

Daniel opened his month than closed it again looking from Jordan to Jamie "I thought she loved you."

Jordan sorted "she does loves me, but like a brother. She's in love with you. It was the reason we broke up. I could tell she didn't like me like that and I told her I would always be her friend."

The two boys sat in silence, both starring at each other. The Great Hall was starting to become empty, Daniel broke his gaze from Jordan and watched Jamie leave the Hall with her friends "what am I going to do?" he mumbled.

"First I would figure out how I feel about her" Jordan said "than take it from there, but if you are going to try and be friends with Jamie again I would do it slowly. It really scared her when you tried to hold her hand, even when you hugged her. The feelings she as for you are still deep and she doesn't know if she could handle being around you when your dating Ariel. Just talk to her get her to understand that you just want to be friends, than just work on it from there."

Daniel nodded "I-I do like her that way," he spoke. "That's why I wanted to be her friend again. I was hurt being away from her. I cried that night I agreed to not be friends with her, but I thought she would never like me the same way and I could ignore her and go on with my life without her in it." Daniel looked down at his hands "I realized I couldn't be away from her, that's why I want her friendship back, if she didn't like me that way at least I would have her friendship."

"You have a lot to work on then" Jordan replied "If you do love her than I would break up with Ariel than fix yours and Jamie friendship."

"I can't do that."

Jordan starred at him "why not?"

"Because Ariel told me she loves me I can't hurt her like that. Her family would kill me. Ariel already started planning our lives together."

Jordan raised an eyebrow "Do you really want to spend the rest of your life with Ariel and never find out if you and Jamie could have a life together?"

Daniel opened his month than closed it thinking about what he really wanted. He couldn't picture marrying Ariel and having a life with her, but Jamie he could see marrying her and having children, growing old together. He had always pictured it. When he first saw her in his mother's classroom, he loved her the first time they were on a broom, but fourth year when Jordan asked her out he thought he lost his chance and agreed to go out with Ariel. Now knowing Jamie felt the same way he felt for her he could have his chance, but Ariel would not make it easy. She would probably tell the whole family and all the Weasley men would try to kill him, but to him it would be worth it being with Jamie. It would make him happy. He didn't need the Weasley family if they never talk to him again.

He made up his mind, he would break up with Ariel and try getting Jamie's friendship back and than work on having a relationship together in the future. Daniel stood up looking down at Jordan "we better go, try outs will be starting soon and we need to get ready."

Jordan nodded, standing up and following Daniel out of the Great Hall and to the Quidditch pitch. Jamie was already there in her Quidditch jersey from last year; her back was facing them so it was easy to see Thompson in big bold golden letters and the number 6. The trunk with the equipment was next to her and her broom in her hand. It was an old Firebolt she had found at a Quidditch shop in Hogsmeade, there were faster and better brooms in the shop, but Jamie thought the Firebolt was her kind of broom fast but not too fast and comfortable to her.

Jamie turned and Daniel saw her body tense as she looked at him, he felt uncomfortable under her gaze. He slowed his pace following behind Jordan now, Jordan to look at him and gave him a look that told him to talk to Jamie. Than turned to Jamie once they approached her.

"Jamie, sorry I'm late I was telling Daniel to join us."

Jordan voice snapped Jamie out of her stare and she moved her eyes to look at him "don't worry about it. We won't have time to look over the notes again so go get ready before everyone else gets here…you too Daniel."

Daniel looked up at her with a shocking expiration. It took Jordan to shove him in the ribs to make him move again. He gave Jamie a small smile before following Jordan into the locker room.

Once the two boys disappeared into the locker room Jamie let out a groan and kicking the corner of the trunk. It was going to be a long try out with Daniel being there, but Jordan was right when he told her to talk to Daniel and Daniel was the best Keeper they had. She knew she would need Daniel's, Jordan's and Chris's opinion in choosing who were best for the team.

"Hey" a familiar voice spoke behind her. She let out a shriek and wheeled around to find Chris smirking at her.

"Chris!" she yelled swatting him on the arm "you know better than to sneak up on me!"

Chris rubbed his arm in mock hurt "Honestly I didn't mean to, you just need to stop going to your Lalaland."

Jamie scowled "just get on your broom and grab the quaffle the other should be out soon and I want to get the try outs started sometime today."

Chris backed away from her putting his hand up in defense "alright don't get your knickers in a twist," he ducked his head when Jamie sent one of her death looks. He grabbed his broom and the quaffle and took off into the sky.

Jamie rolled her eyes turning back to the locker room just as Daniel and Jordan came walking out both in their Quidditch jerseys from last year. Jordan jersey in the back had in bold golden letters his last name Meyers and his number 14 on Daniel's was Lupin and the number 9.

Daniel looked at her one more time and than climbed up on his broom joining Chris in the sky, while Jordan walked over to her giving her a smile.

She smiled back at him "so co-captain you ready for this?"

Jordan chuckled "yeah, but the question is, are you ready?"

Jamie signed "I guess, I'm just nervous right now, I don't know if I'll be a good captain or not."

Jordan wrapped one are around her shoulders "you'll do a great job, you learned from the best."

"I hope so" she mumbled, looking over his shoulder to see other students coming out of the locker room ready for try outs.

"I want to keep you, Chris and Daniel on the team, you and Chris are the best Chasers right now so you and him can help the students that want to try out for Chaser and Daniel can work with the Keepers. I will work with the Beaters and Seekers, we just need another Chaser and two Beaters, but it's good to have subs for every position."

Jordan nodded, "alright, I'll tell Chris and Daniel."

Jamie motioned him off and watched him tell Daniel and Chris to join him on the ground "look Phil its little Jamie Thompson."

Jamie rolled her eyes, turning to the voice and looked up at two tall red-headed boys smiling at her "Will, Phil how nice to see you here. How are your dads?"

"Well, our dads are doing great, the joke shop is too. We worked there this summer" the boy Jamie knew to be Phil said.

Smiling at them she looked over at the others "alright, if you are trying out for Keeper than go with Daniel, if your try out for Chaser stay with Jordan and Chris and the rest trying out for Seeker and Beater come with me." Jamie walked past Jordan with eleven students behind her to one side of the pitch.

Jamie stayed on her broom watching Phil and Will practice hitting the bludgers away from the each other. Those two were prefect for the position of Beaters, they would have gotten the position last year, but they already had two and in their seventh year. The two boys were now in fifth year and they were doing a good job of keeping the bludgers away from the other players. She looked over at Jordan and Chris, Emily had came out to try out and she was pretty good at playing Chaser, the last seven player that would be the subs were ok too all either four or fifth year students that would be great for the team there only a few in third that weren't that good, but could defiantly make the team next year.

She flew next to Jordan. He looked over at her than back at Chris practicing with Emily "How do you think they did today?"

Jamie shrugged "they were okay. I think the best for the team are Phil and Will Weasley and Emily. You, Chris and Daniel are on the team and I think I found our replacement players." She looked over at him, he was still starring at Emily, she smirked at him when Emily looked his way and caught him starring at him and smiling back at him.

"You like her don't you?" she asked.

Jordan turned back to her "I do, but you know Emily she never is the type for dating."

"Well, probably because she believes all the boys around here are all undeveloped. She just hasn't found the right block yet, maybe you should show her that all men are not like that. I know she likes you."

Jordan faced her, a flash of hope flashed through his honey eyes "do you really think she likes me?"

Nodding she looked over at Emily "yeah, I see the way she looks at you now. I have never seen her look at a guy like that the six years I've know her."

Before Jordan could speak Chris flew next to them "hey are we done with try outs?" Jamie winked at Jordan before answering Chris "yeah Chris I think we are done. Why don't you go tell everyone to meet in the middle of the pitch?"

Chris nodded at called everyone to the middle of the field, she and Jordan hovered to the ground jumping off their brooms and walking to the middle of the field. Emily came down to join them and smiled at Jordan.

"Hey Em! Great job today!" Jamie spoke "I didn't know you play Chaser?"

Emily shrugged her shoulders and blushed "I used to play with my dad and brother when I was younger."

"Well, I think you got yourself a place on the team," Emily beamed at her "your going to put me on the team?"

Jamie smiled at her "yeah I am, you really are a good player."

Emily smile grew "thanks Jamie" she said before joining the other in front of them. Jamie and Jordan stopped in front of everyone waiting for everyone to get comfortable.

"Well" Jamie spoke "great try outs, the list will be posted on the bulletin board tomorrow before breakfast. You all did a great job and if you didn't get a position there could always be next year, don't give up. You're aloud to leave, have a great evening."

All excepted Chris, Jordan and Daniel lift the pitch to the locker rooms.

"So who are you going to have on the team?" Daniel asked, as the walked slowly to the locker rooms discussing who should be on the team.

Jamie looked down at the grass going over the three new people that should be on the team before answering "I think Phil and Will Weasley and Emily McGraw should be on the team. Phil and Will would be prefect for the Beaters position and Emily is a great Chaser. You, Chris and Jordan along with me will still be on the team. There are seven others Jordan and I need to go over for our replacement players you will know those tomorrow."

Daniel nodded and followed Chris and Jordan into the boys locker room, Jamie was about to go into the girls when a voice called her.

"Jamie!" Lily yelled for her running toward her.

Jamie smiled at turned towards her "Hey Lily. What are you doing here?"

Lily stopped in front of her "Mum, Molly, Arthur, Stephen, Aunt Ginny and I were watching the try outs. You did a great job today. Mum really liked how well you're Seeker skills are."

Jamie smiled down at her "well thank you, I tried to do my best today."

"Don't worry you did a great job."

Jamie motioned her to follower her into the girls locker room while she got ready "I hope I did I still have the replacement player to choose."

Lily sat on one of the benches while Jamie got dressed "I think you'll find the right ones. Who did you choose for the team?"

"I picked Phil and Will Weasley to be our Beaters and Emily McGraw for our other Chaser. Jordan and Chris are our other two Chasers and Daniel is the Keeper while I'm the Seeker."

"Hey I know Phil and Will they are Ariel, Molly, Arthur and Stephen cousin." Lily spoke "Their fathers are Fred and George Weasley, and their sort of my cousins too."

Jamie put on her shirt and picked out of the stall she was in "really? I didn't know the Weasley children were your cousins?"

Lily shrugged "their not really, but they known my parents since they were in school we think of them as family."

Jamie came out of the stall, walking over to the bench that held her duffle bag and put her Quidditch jersey and sweat pants in it. She then picked up her broom and placed it in the broom closet with the others "that's nice, it must be a big family."

"Oh it is," Lily spoke a little annoyance in her voice "you should see at Christmas! Our house and the Burrow are always crowed. It's a really nightmare sometimes."

Jamie was still facing the broom closet and closed her eyes, she wish she could have something like that. It really annoyed her when others would complain about having a house full of family and friends for the holidays, while her and Mike have never had that. The most they had was Ashley, Chris, Jordan and Daniel stay with them at Hogwarts for Christmas. She took a deep breath knowing Lily didn't know of her life outside of Hogwarts and shouldn't give her a hard time about it.

She turned to face her and smiled "I'm sure it is at times, but you have to love having your family over and seeing all of them."

Lily shrugged "I guess I just don't like being hugged to death by all my aunts and teased by my uncles and cousins. Grandma Weasley almost kills me with her bear hugs, but I guess I love seeing them its fun at times."

Jamie smiled at her "see you do love them. Come on lunch should be starting soon and I'm hungry." She and Lily made their way to the castle talking about the two weeks of practice and the first Quidditch match.


	11. Mike's Visit

Jamie looked down at her plate eyeing her food as she thought, the first match of the year was tomorrow and it's against Slytherin. The two weeks before the match was hard on the team; Jamie had them practicing every chance they got. Since most of the players were new Jamie had them practice working together and talking to each other during practice. She read in a Quidditch book that the best team was a team that always talked to each other and worked together.

She could tell some of the team mates were irritated by her way of running the practice in the beginning but the last few days the team had really improved and enjoy working together. Even after practice they would all talk and sit with each other in the common room and in the Great Hall.

She and Daniel have been getting along well, but it was just during practice. After practice they wouldn't even look at each other rather then talk to each other.

"Hey are you alright?" she heard Ashley ask.

Jamie lifted her head up looking at her best friend "of course I am. I'm just thinking about the match tomorrow. Do you think the team is ready?"

Ashley rolled her eyes, the one thing she and Jamie did not have in common was talking about Quidditch. Sure Ashley like watching the sport, but when it came to talking about it, she would rather talk about something else. Then there was the fact that Jamie was just being Jamie worried about something.

"Jamie I've seen you guys practice. The team is good and they are ready for tomorrows match against Slytherin."

"But they cheat!" Jamie argued "can they handle the beating they would get from the Slytherins? I know I can and Chris, Jordan and Daniel, but what about the others that have never been in a match against a bunch of cheater?"

Sighing Ashley answered "you just have to trust your team Jay. I'm sure they will do well. You taught them well."

Jamie seemed slightly convinced and went back to picking at her dinner.

The Great Hall was full of conversation over the first match of the year tomorrow afternoon. Then a loud bang was heard as the doors burst opened, the voices died down into whispers as they looked over to the cause. A little boy stood in the middle of the door way, he ducked his head as everyone starred at him and started to look around.

"Mike?" Ahsley spoke first. Mike looked over in her direction waving at her. Ashley shoved Jamie getting her attention "Jamie! Mike's here!"

Jamie raised an eyes brow "Ash how could Mike be here?"

"Just look for yourself!" Ashley yelled getting annoyed.

Jamie rolled her eyes and turned to the doors, her jaw dropped once she saw Mike.

"Mike!" Jamie shouted, jumping out of her seat she race toward him, dropping down to his leave and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"What are you doing here?" Jamie asked once she pulled away, "how did you get here?"

Mike beamed "Harry Potter came to our house and told me he was taking me here. Can you believe that Harry Potter wanted to take me here?"

Jamie was speechless she only starred at Mike. She tried to guess why Harry would bring her little brother here or how he was able to get him to come. Their father would have argued with Harry and wouldn't let him take Mike.

"Your father seemed happy to let Mike go" Harry spoke as he walked through the doors and could see Jamie's confused gaze. "And Hermione was able to talk to McGonagall about Mike staying here."

"Thank you, but why is he here? He usually doesn't come until Christmas."

"To see your match!" Mike shouted with excitement "your friend Hailie wrote to me telling me your first match was this weekend. I told her I wish I could be there to cheer you on and then Harry was at our door asking me if I wanted to come with him to Hogwarts to see your match."

Jamie starred at Harry for moment and then gave him a small smile "Thank you, it means a lot to me that he could be here. You didn't have to go through the trouble though."

Harry shrugged "it was no trouble at all. Hailie and Sirius wanted to meet Mike. I read his letter also he really wanted to be at the match."

Jamie smiled then looked down at Mike "now we just have to find you some place to sleep."

"I can help with that" Hermione said from behind. Jamie turned to face her "He can stay in my quarters. I never use it and there a bed for him."

"Thank you, you and Harry have both done so much for me and Mike I don't know how to thank you."

"It's our way of thanking you for finding Hailie and taking care of Lily for us." Harry spoke "it was really no trouble."

Jamie smiled thoughtfully "Thanks Harry for bringing him here he wanted to come back to Hogwarts and he also wanted to meet you Harry."

"Yeah!" Mike shouted "I've read all about you. I even have a poster of you in my room!"

Harry smiled at the boy "Will if your sister and father let me I'll come get you and take you to my house and you can play with Sirius and Hailie anytime you want."

Mike's eyes twinkled with hope "really?"

Harry nodded "yes I have no problem with it and I'm sure Hermione won't either."

"Of course not" Hermione responded.

Mike jumped with delight and looked up at Jamie "did you hear that Jamie?! Harry wants me to come to his house and play with Hailie and Sirius!"

Jamie smiled "yes well you need to meet Sirius and Hailie in person before you go over. How did Hailie write to you I don't think she knows where we live."

"Aleu came with the letter from her and after that Hailie's owl started bring the letters to me."

Jamie nodded; Hailie was a very smart little girl but was happy she did it. Mike need to have friends in the Wizard world it would be better if he had friends before his first year. She hopped Mike and Sirius became good friends then she would be able to see the Potter more in the future.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Mike's stomach growling. Mike blushed as all the adults looked at him and Mike glanced at Jamie "I'm hungry."

Chuckling Jamie answer "why don't we get you up to the room you'll be staying in and ask Dobby to bring you something?"

Nodding Mike followed Jamie out of the Great Hall after saying hello to Jamie's friends, Harry and Hermione leaded the way.

While they walked Jamie started to give the rules "since its not a holiday there will be a lots of students around. Do not talk to anyone you don't know especially the Slytherins, but there is a boy named Stephen that is in Slytherin you can talk to him. While you are going to be staying in a quarter away from me you are not allowed to leave until I come get you. And please don't tell anyone the password to the quarters."

Jamie!" Mike cried irritated by his sisters nagging "I know the rules! I'm not a baby!"

Jamie stared at Mike stunned by his shouting "I know Mike, but you have never been around all the other students and some of them are dangerous. I just don't want you to get hurt or getting into trouble." She said once she was over her shock.

Mike sighed "I'm sorry, I just know the rules and your nagging gets annoying at times."

Jamie frowned "it's my nagging that keeps you out of trouble and makes you do your homework" she replied ruffling his hair. Harry and Hermione smiled to themselves watching the brother and sister moment.

"Hey!" Mike shriek pushing Jamie away from him and fixing his hair.

"Since when have you become the one to care about their hair?" Jamie asked as they stopped in front the painting.

Mike shrugged "Allison likes my hair when it's combed."

Laughing Jamie stopping outside of a painting "oh someone has a crush," she teased as they waited for Hermione to give the password. Once Hermione said the password and one by one they entered her quarters.

As soon as everyone was in the room, Mike gasped as he looked around the common room; it was exactly like the Gryffindor common room but smaller. Squealing Mike ran over to the couch and leaning comfortably into the cushions.

Harry smiled at the boy "why don't I call Dobby now?" Jamie and Hermione both agreed with him.

"Dobby!"

"Harry Potter sir and Harry Potter Mistress!" Dobby's greeted as he appeared in front of them. He smiled at the couple, he had aged, and his face held more wrinkles and his skin seemed paler. "Dobby has not seen the two of yous in years, how is Harry Potter?"

Harry smiled at his old friend "I'm fine Dobby Hermione and I have a family now our oldest Lily started her first year."

"Oh Dobby has to meet Harry and Hermione's daughter Lily!" Dobby squealed with excitement.

"I'll ask her to come meet you sometimes Dobby" Hermione answered.

Dobby nodded "What can Dobby do for you?"

"Well, Mike is hungry" Jamie respond standing next Hermione.

Dobby's smile grew larger "Oh Miss Jamie Thompson is here with little Mike?" Jamie nodded and asked Mike to come say 'hello'.

Mike smiled and waved "Hi Dobby."

Dobby waved back "what would young Mike like?"

Mike thought for a moment and grinned "A turkey leg and some pumpkin juice."

Dobby nodded and with a snap of his fingers the food appeared on a small table. Mike ran over to the table and started digging into the turkey legs. He swallowed and looked over at Dobby "come join me Dobby."

Dobby was stunned from the question but shook his head "Dobby has too much work to do, but thank you little Mike." He than turned to face the other three "would you like anything?"

"Just some butterbeers would be great Dobby" Harry replied taking a seat on one of the small chairs. Dobby nodded and snapped his fingers again and three bottles appeared on the table.

Jamie thanked Dobby and took a sip from her butterbeer watching Mike wolf down his food. She turned her gaze to Harry and Hermione even though she thanked them for bring Mike and had said was fine for him to come over to their house she was still unsure about it. "You didn't have to do this."

Both adults looked at her "I know you want to pay me back for finding Hailie and helping Lily but you don't have to bring Mike here. I don't need him asking you to just bring him here when ever he likes or bugging you because he wants to play with Sirius or Hailie."

'It's really no trouble Jamie, Hermione and I don't have a problem if he wants to come to one of your matches," Harry said. "We can just take him to the game and then take him back home so he doesn't have to spend the weekend here at Hogwarts. As for if him, Sirius and Hailie become friend it won't be a problem to let him stay with us at our house."

Jamie starred at the two, it would be nice for Mike to spend time with a really family if they invite him over and having more friends would be great for him. She was sure Harry could even show Mike how to fly if he asked. Signing with defeat she nodded "fine but if Mike is getting frustrating don't be afraid to tell him no."

Both Harry and Hermione grinned "Of course but I am sure he won't irritate us" Hermione replied. "Maybe you can come over on the weekends or holidays sometime?"

Jamie shrugged "maybe, I'm sure Mike would love to see me more."

Harry clapped his hands together "then it's settled you can join us for dinner tomorrow with the Weasleys all the Weasleys will be there including Daniel, Tonks and my family."

Biting her lower lip Jaime said "I don't know I don't want me and Mike intruding on a family get together."

"Nonsense" Hermione answered this time "the Weasleys will love to have you. Most of the children already know you from school. I'm sure most of them have told everyone else about you."

"Please can we go Jamie" Mike begging being the curious boy he is listened to their conversation.

Chuckling Jamie answered "I guess it would be okay as long as the Weasleys don't mind then I see no point in saying no to your offer."

"Yes" Mike said pumping his fist into the air and then started digging back into his turkey leg.

After Mike had finished his dinner Hermione and Harry said their goodbyes telling the two they would see them tomorrow.

Jamie waved to the couple until the portrait closed behind them, turning around she looked to see Mike on the couch a smile on his face as he leaned on the comfortable cushions, his eyes started to drop and he let out a big yawn.

"Alright Mike its time to go to bed" Jamie said making her way over to the couch and shaking his shoulder lightly.

"But I'm not sleepy" Mike grumbled his eyes were still closed but a frown replaced his smile.

"Mike your already falling asleep of course your tired" Jamie chuckled shaking his shoulder a little harder. Mike groaned and rolled away from her "but it's comfortable."

Jamie grinned "you and I both know the beds are more comfortable then the sofa and your bed will be bigger and very comfy."

Mike opened one eye and looked up at Jamie "can you help me up?"

Smiling softly Jamie nodded and helped Mike onto his feet. Mike stood on his feet swinging from side to side, Jamie pushed him light and together they made their way up the stairs. Once inside the room Jamie looked around the room seeing Mike's bag at the foot of the bed.

Walking over to the bag she took out his pajamas and toothbrush then she walked back to Mike and handed them to him "go get ready in the bathroom then I'll tuck you in."

Nodding groggily Mike took his belong and walked towards the door leading to the bathroom and closing the door behind him.

Jamie moved over to the bed pulling out the covers, the bed was a king size and there was enough room for Mike to move around. Mike was the kind that moved around a lot when he slept so the bed was prefect for him.

At the sound of the door opening Jamie turned around to find Mike in his flannel red and black pajama pants and plan grey under shirt. She couldn't help but smile she had tried to buy him superman or batman pajamas, but he had told her he was too big to wear pajamas for little boys and wanted big boy pajamas, so she purchased him pajama pants that had his favorite color. His favorite color before she went to Hogwarts was blue, but once she came home and told him want house she was in and what colors they were he changed his color to red.

"Come on Mikey it's time for bed" she said offering her hand. Once he took it she guided him to the bed picking him up and putting him into bed. She watched as Mike crawled into bed snuggling into the pillow.

Jamie pulled the covers back over him and kissed him on the head "night Mike I'll be back in the morning."

Mike yawned and closed his eyes snuggling deeper into the pillow "good night Jamie" he mumbled as he fell into a peaceful sleep.

Jamie walked over to the door getting out her wand she twisted her wrist and the candles on the nightstand by Mikes bed dimmed she also put a shield around the candle so it would not burn out or catch anything on fire. She looked at him one more time before closing the door behind her and walking down to her dorm.


	12. Quidditch and A Weasley Dinner

Jamie stood in front of a mirror looking over herself, her eyes gazed over her red and golden robes. She stopped and starred at the golden badge, the word captain with a carving of a lion under it made her smile. She squeezed her hands into fist and took deep breaths as she tried to relax her stomach. Jamie could hear the cheering from the field only a few feet away from the locker rooms.

The first Quidditch match was today Gryffindor against Slytherin, Jamie was nervous, she knew how the Slytherin played and she was nervous that her team was not ready to take them on. She was afraid she would fail them as a captain.

"Jamie?" Emily asked softly walking over to her. Emily starred at Jamie's reflection. "It's time to go."

Jamie nodded and swallowed a lump in her throat; she looked over at Emily and gave her a small smile.

"You ready for this?" She asked. Walking over to her locker and grabbing her broom.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Emily replied. "I'm just scared I'll mess up in some way."

Jamie smiled and wrapped an arm around her friend's shoulder, "You won't mess up. You have been practicing really hard and I know you're ready."

"Really?" Emily asked with a little hope in her voice.

Jamie nodded "Yep, I wouldn't lie to you."

The two walked out of the locker room and towards the tent leading to the field. Jamie felt her stomach do flips again and she tried to control it, she looked over at her friend and could see Emily just as nervous as she was.

"You know, at my first match I was afraid I would mess up and be the worst seeker ever." Jamie started.

Emily looked over at her in surprised, "But why would you think that? You're good and you could never be the worst seeker."

Jamie smirked, "I know. When I got on that field and onto my broom all my fears went away. I played my best and we won the game, but you remembered what happened right?"

Emily nodded, "Yes you dived for the snitch. You caught it, but crashed into the ground. You were in the hospital wing for a week."

"I was so scared. I never wanted to ride a broom again," Jamie said.

"But you did…" Emily answered.

"Yes," Jamie said a smile formed on her face. "I saw the old firebolt in that shop and I knew I had to have it. After I bought it I went onto that field and just went flying. I knew right then, I couldn't be afraid. I loved flying too much and playing Quidditch…" Jamie looked over at the field as they came near of the opening of the tent. She shook her head and looked back over at Emily. "The point is, if you mess up today don't let the fear of messing up again keep you away from playing the game you love to and are good at. You're good Emily I wouldn't have picked you if you weren't. Don't worry so much just go out there and do what you love doing."

Emily smiled and gave Jamie a hug, "Thanks Jamie." She mumbled into Jamie's ear and then pulled away.

"Your welcome," Jamie grinned. The two girls walked into the tent where the rest of the team was waiting. Jamie smiled proudly at her team, her nerves gone after her talk with Emily.

"Alright team," She spoke gathering the group around her. "Today is the first match of the year and it's against Slytherin. I want you to go out there and show those Slytherin who rules this school! Don't let the Slytherin cheat their way into winning this match. Do everything I taught you to do. But either way if we win or lose know that I am proud of you all, all of you have come a long way from the first practice and I know I wasn't the best couch at the beginning. But I am proud you have stayed with me this far. Go out their and do your best!"

The Gryffindor team roared with cheers, and ran over to the entrance of the tent leading to the field. Jamie watched her team cheer and yell and looked over at Daniel standing at the end of the group he looked at her with pride. He gave her a small nod and turned back to the team.

Jamie squeezed her broom tight in her hand, she walked in front of her team looking out into the field, and she saw every house cheering as loud as they could, waving flags and banners. Most of the houses were chanting Gryffindor fight, while the Sytherin chanted for their team.

Closing her eyes, Jamie blocked out the sound of her team cheers and the school screams. She pictured herself on her broom flying around the court; she pictured the first time flying and catching the snitch. Jamie opened her eyes the noise still gone as she let the memories soak in. The memories reminded her of why she played, why she loved to be on that field. She loved to win, anyone would want to win, but she did it to feel free. When she flew on that broom going as fast as she could, the world was gone. She no longer thought of her grades, her life back home, it was just her on a broom. Letting her body relax she mounted her broom, her team did the same.

"And now the Gryffindors!" the announcer Tom Harrison yelled. Jamie and her team flew onto the field circling around the towers and high five a few Gryffindors. Jamie stopped in the middle of the field smiling at the crowd around her. Jamie eyes moved to the small family in front of her, Mike was with the small family. He waved his little Gryffindor flag in the air cheering her name, Lily, Sirius and Halie doing the same. Harry and Hermione waving at her and chanted the Gryffindor song, she looked over at the family of red heads next them. She laughed when she saw Fred and George Weasley trying to light a few fireworks only to be stopped by their father Arthur Weasley. She had met the two at their shop in Hogmeade, they had opened the shop a few year before Jamie had gone to Hogwarts.

She also saw Draco (she was sure the Slytherin were going to give him a hard time on Monday), Tonks, Molly, Arthur Jr., Stephan and all of the other Weasley and friends cheering her and her team on.

The crowd started to boo as the announcer broadcasted the Slytherins, Jamie looked towards the tent as the Slytherin flew onto the field. They flew near their house raising their arms up in the air trying to make them cheer louder.

Olivia stopped in front of Jamie glaring at her "You ready to lose Thompson?"

Jamie snorted, "There's no way in hell I'll lose to you."

Ginny stood below the two, her foot on top of the chest that held the balls used for the game, and she held her whistle in her hand.

"Gryffindors, Slytherins! Gather round!" Ginny shouted. Both teams circled around her wait for her to give the instructions. Jamie looked over at Daniel; he floated in front of the goal posts. He looked nervous his eyes gazed at the crowd around him, his eyes falling on Ariel in the Ravenclaw tower. Ariel smiled at him and blew him a kiss, Daniel gave her a small smile and shifted his gaze to his mother, and then his eyes landed on Jamie.

She gave him a smile, a smile she only gave him when he was nervous. He seemed surprised by her smile, but he let out a breath and smiled back.

"Alright!" the sound of Ginny yelling snapped Jamie back to game. "I want a clean game. No throwing each other off your brooms." Ginny put the whistle in her mouth and kicked the chest open with her foot, the snitch and the two bludgers took off into the sky. Jamie watched the snitch fly towards the Slytherin tower. Ginny held the quaffle in her hand and then threw it up in the air blowing the whistle at the same time. Both Jamie and Olivia floated above the circle watching their teammates fight for the quaffle.

Jamie watched Chris grab a hold of the quaffle and raced to the goal post. She watched Jordan, Chris and Emily pass the quaffle back and forth to each other like they had practice. It was getting hard for the Slytherin chasers to keep up with them. Then Jamie spotted to Slytherin beaters do what they always did, they waited for the bludgers to come their way and hit them towards Chris and Jordan. Jamie held her breath, but the bludgers never hit their target, Phil and Will had already sent the bludgers flying right back at the Slytherins. The Slytherins were able to get out of the way in time, but they glared at Phil and Will.

Roars of cheers broke out into the crowd; Emily had just scored the first goal. Jamie grinned and started cheering, "Way to go Emily!"

Emily stopped and smiled up at Jamie; Jamie smiled back and gave her thumbs up.

The game continued for another hour, Jamie float high above the pitch searching everywhere for the snitch, her team was getting tired and the crowd aggravated. Jamie looked over at Mike who sat in his seat looking extremely bored, then right in front of him the snitch appeared. Mike starred wide eye at the golden snitch in front of him, he tired to grab it, but the snitch moved away.

Jamie beamed and took off for the snitch; Olivia followed speeding past her at top speed. Jamie gasped and pushed her broom to go faster. At the speed the two were going at, they wouldn't be able to stop into front of the tower; Jamie knew she had to think fast before they both crashed into it. She lowered her broom to where it was below Olivia and just as the two were going to collide with the crowd Jamie pushed herself up pushing her and Olivia out of the way.

The two went over the crowd and struggled to stay on their broom. Finally they stopped and were able to keep control of their brooms. Olivia glared at Jamie.

"Watch what you're doing Thompson!" She yelled. "You almost knocked me off my broom."

"Well you were about to crash into that crowd!" Jamie argued. "Besides your fine."

"You better watch it." Olivia threatened.

"Whatever," Jamie snapped.

As the two glared at each other the snitch flew in between them. Without thinking Jamie went after it, the snitch dove away from her hand, flying towards the ground. Jamie nosed dived after it, Olivia right behind her. Soon the Slytherin caught up with her, Jamie looked over at her, and Olivia just glared back shoving into her. Jamie was able to control her broom, but a surprise look crossed her face as she starred at Olivia.

"No way am I going to lose to you this year Thompson!" Olivia shouted. She started to run her broom into Jamie's trying to make her fall off.

Jamie looked in front of her and gasped. The snitch was still in front of them but they were ten feet from the ground. Olivia look forward as well and gasped when she saw how close they were to the ground. The two girls pulled their brooms up, but Olivia was able to shove Jamie one last time before she pulled up completely. Jamie could not control her broom, and closed her eyes waiting for her to hit the ground. She opened her eyes for a moment and saw the snitch right next to her. With quick speed she grabbed the snitched as she hit the ground.

Jamie hit the ground; she gasped and closed her eyes as she tumbled in the dirt. She felt her shoulder pop and her back crack. Soon she came to a stop. Her body ached, she heard the crowd gasped and all was silent. Jamie opened her eyes slowly and tightened her left hand, feeling the round small ball.

Daniel swooped down and jumped off his broom racing towards Jamie. He fell on his knees next to her looking her over.

"Jamie, are you alright?" He asked

Jamie looked up at him and smiled. She threw her arm up into the air letting Daniel and the others see that she had caught the snitch. Daniel looked at her hand and laughed then looked back down at her. Jamie smiled up at him, and turned her head to the side listening to the crowd cheer.

"Thompson has caught the snitch!" Ginny shouted. "Gryffindors win!"

Jamie laughed and pulled herself up; Daniel helped her sit up and looked at her with concern.

"Does anything hurt? He asked. "You took quit a nasty fall there."

Jamie rolled her right shoulder and winced "It's just my shoulder and heard it pop on the landing. My back is a little sore too.

Daniel nodded and helped Jamie stand "I'll take you to the hospital wing."

Jamie snorted "What's Madame Pomfrey going to say?"

Daniel chuckled, "She's probably going to lecture you on getting hurt on the first match of the year and how Quidditch is a stupid, dangerous sport."

Jamie laughed and the two started to make their way towards the castle. Before they were off the field the team came forward and told Jamie and Daniel a great job. Jamie and Daniel reported back saying the team had done an outstanding job and that they were proud of them.

Once out of the circle of fan they made their way toward the castle only to find the Potter's, Weasley's, Malfoy's and Mike waiting for them outside the pitch. Hermione rushed over examining Jamie's right shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked. "I don't know why you play that awful game. Everybody whines up hurt."

"I'm fine," Jamie replied. "My shoulder just hurts a little and my back is slightly sore."

"Well your shoulder is not broken or dislocated, but it is going to be sore for the next few days and I'm sure your back will be too." Hermione stated.

How do you know…?" Jamie asked a bit confused.

"She used to be a healer," Harry answered.

Jamie looked at Hermione "Why would you give up being a healer?"

Hermione smiled "There were many reason, but I'm very good friends with Headmistress McGonagall and she has been asking me for years to be the new Transfigurations Professor. I just gave in." _'I also decided to give up being a healer so I could finally see you again.' _She thought.

Jamie nodded "I've wanted to be a healer since my first year here and before Hogwarts I wanted to be a doctor and find a cure for cancer."

Hermione beamed at Jamie and placed her wand on Jamie's shoulder mumbling a quick spell and Jamie felt the pain on her back a shoulder disappear.

"That spell should numb the pain for a few hours. Then I'll give you a potion you can take until the pain goes away." Hermione said.

Jamie moved her shoulder and then leaned back, feeling no pain she smiled. "Thank you."

Mike ran over to Jamie and started jumping up and down "That was brilliant Jamie! I can't wait to come here and do that!"

Jamie smiled softly "Well I don't want you to do just what I did. I was being a bit stupid when I did that Mike. I don't want you to do the same thing."

"Awww!" Mike pouted. "But that was so cool!"

"Mike," This time it was Hermione that said something. "We would feel much better if you didn't. I know I would have a heart attack if you or any of my children did what Jamie did." Hermione turned back to look at Jamie, "And you young lady are to never do that again! I nearly _had _a heart attack!"

Jamie a bit surprised by Hermione's outburst only replied with a "Yes ma'am."

"Now that that's out of the away why don't we head over to the Borrow" Harry said.

Hermione nodded and walked towards Harry, "We'll take the floo in my corridors."

The two adult headed towards the castle and Jamie turned back to Daniel, "I'll see you later. Thanks for taking care of me."

Daniel smiled, "No problem. And I'll see you at the Borrow. My mum and I were invited too."

Jamie smiled softly, "I'll see you then."

Daniel nodded, "Can we talk sometime after dinner?"

Jamie smile fell, "I'll think about it."

"Please Jamie," Daniel pleaded. "It would mean a great deal to me."

"Again Daniel I'll think about it." Jamie said in not a snappy tone, but a promising.

Daniel settled on her answer and turned to head to the locker room. Jamie turned back to the adults walking back to the castle and then looked back down at Mike.

"Go ahead and follow them," Jamie spoke. "I have go back in the locker room to change. I'll meet you all in the corridor."

Mike nodded and with the other children ran to join the adults. Jamie watched them disappear into the castle and turned to make her way to the locker room.

Saying the password Jamie entered the corridor to only see Mike and the Potter's waiting for her.

"Where did everyone else go?"

Hermione stood up from the sofa, "They all went to Borrow. I told them we would meet them their."

Jamie nodded, "Sorry it took so long. I had to try and look a little descent for this. It took always to scrub off the dirt."

Harry chuckled as he too got off the sofa, "Don't worry I know how that goes. And before the floo closed when Arthur was leaving Molly yelled that she was not ready for the two guests of honors."

Jamie blushed, "I wouldn't call Mike and I that."

"Nonsense," Hermione spoke. "Everyone has talked so much about you before. I even knew much about you before I even met you. They adore you and I'm sure they'll adore Mike."

"Well since Jamie is here. Can we leave?" Lily spoke from the fireplace.

"Yeah can we go now?" Hailie asked.

"Yeah I want to play Quidditch!" Sirius shouted.

"Quidditch?!" Mike shrieked.

"Alright fine," Jamie smirked. "I'm ready to go."

Hermione and Harry nodded and walked over to the fireplace. Hermione first took a hand full of floo powder next to it and then Hailie's hand. She stepped into the fireplace, with a loud-clear voice said "The Borrow', threw down the powder and with a green flame she was gone. Harry was next holding out his hand Sirius rushed over grabbing his father's hand and stepped into the fireplace. Once the green flame was gone Lily stepped in and winked at Mike before yelling about her destination and the green flame enclosed her.

Mike looked at Jamie, took his hand in hers and squeezed tight. Jamie looked down at him, smiling she squeezed back and walked over to the fireplace. She grabbed a hand full of powder and stepped into the fireplace. She looked down at Mike again and said.

"Make sure you hold on tight."

Mike nodded and wrapped his arms around her waist holding with a death grip. Sighing Jamie held her hand out and with a firm voice yelled out 'The Borrow.'

Jamie closed her eyes as she felt herself and Mike travel through the floo system. Grabbing a hold of Mike she felt herself slide through the fireplace. Mike squealed as he felt himself slide and come to a stop.

Mike held his eyes shut not letting go of Jamie's waist. He heard a chuckle and then the familiar voice of his sister.

"You can open your eyes now and let go of me."

Opening one eye, he looked around to find Hailie kneeling in front of him. Once he realized he was safe and unharmed he loosened his grip and opened both of his eyes to look around him.

He found himself in a smile living room, Hailie, Sirius, and Lily were in front of him smiling at him, while the rest of the adults were sitting around the living room with an amusing smile on their faces. He felt Jamie sit up beside him and he sat up as well.

Jamie started to dust off the soot from her shirt while muttering to herself, "I hate the floo."

"You and the rest of the Wizardry world," Fred commented.

"Oh lay off, Fred!" Jamie snapped. "I hate the dust that gets on you! Not to mention the landing."

"You'll get used to it dear," a friendly, loving voice said.

Jamie turned toward the voice to see an older woman walk into the room from what must be the kitchen. Jamie could have recognized as the one and only Molly Weasley everyone talks about. The old woman face held so much love and kindness right away Jamie felt welcoming.

Jamie stood up wiping off the rest of the dirt from her shirt and jeans and then helped Mike up. She turned and put on a friendly smile holding out her hand she spoke.

"You must be Molly Weasley," Jamie started. "I'm Jamie and this is my brother Mike."

Molly looked down at Jamie's hand and then back to her face. Her smile spread even wider, holding out her arms and pulled Jamie into a bone-crushing hug.

Jamie a bit surprised by the hug only patted her back. Once Molly let go, Jamie took a deep breath and let out a beaming smile.

"There well be no hand shakes in this house," Molly stated firmly. "Only hugs are aloud." She smiling again, looked down at Mike, and pulling him into a hug. Mike seeming to be surprised as Jamie and struggled to get out of the old woman's grip, Molly site the boy down and Mike backed away taking deep breaths.

"Welcome to the Borrow." Mrs. Weasley smiled. "We have heard a great deal about you Jamie dear."

Jamie raised an eyebrow, "You have?'

"Yes dear. You're practically family from all that I've heard."

"Oh," Was all Jamie could say.

"Now everyone come into the kitchen. It's time for dinner."

Jamie sat uncomfortable next to Mike and Hermione. Since she and Mike had first landed in the Weasley's living room, they had treated her and Mike like apart of the family. It was nice, but at the same time awkward. She had never been around a family like this. Sure it was like Hogwarts at dinner time, but this family was full of so much love that it made Jamie uncomfortable. She had never been around this much love before.

On top of that, they talking about some of the things, Daniel, Ariel, Phil and Will had said about her. Lily and Hailie would say a few things about her and so would Harry and Hermione. They had seemed to know so much about her when she knew so little about them. Of course she knew some of the Weasley's and Malfoy's like the older children and a few of the adults, but some she had never seen before and they knew some of the stories from her first year at Hogwarts.

They treated her and Mike like they have been here their whole lives. Even Mike seemed to be uncomfortable around all the attention he was getting.

"So Jamie?" Ron Weasley started. "That was some bloody brilliant Seeker skills you got there. You were almost as good as Harry when he was Seeker."

_"Ronald!"_ Scolded most of the females.

Jamie blushed and ducked her head "I..err…don't know if I'm that good."

"Of course you are Jamie!" Daniel argued.

Jamie looked over at him from across the table. He smiled at her and if she wasn't sitting she would have fell from how weak her knees went.

"She was apart of the team in her first year!' Daniel commented.

"Really?!" Ron asked.

"Yeah! She was brilliant on a broom the first day."

"I wouldn't say that," Jamie said. "I was apart of the team, but I never played. I just watched and went to the practices."

"That's still great Jamie," Harry said. "Not many first years even get that."

"I don't think it's that great." Jamie mumbled.

"You're bloody mental," Ron said. "You're like Hermione. Never giving yourself much credit."

"Ronald!" Hermione snapped.

Ron looked over at her "What? I'm just saying. And from what I heard she is a lot like you. Brightest witch of her age, a know-it-all brookworm and just mental."

"Ron that's enough." Luna stated. "You're making the poor girl blush.

Hermione looked over at Luna and mouth a 'thank you.' Luna just smiled back.

Jamie looked over at Daniel and Daniel could read her eyes as she asked 'are they always this crazy?'

Daniel just nodded.

"Jamie?" Arthur asked.

Jamie grazed turned to the oldest Weasley.

"You live with muggles is that correct?" He asked.

Jamie raised an eyebrow, but nodded, "Yes both Mike and myself."

"Then can you tell the function of a mental pencil?'

Jamie looked confused and Mike giggled next to her. "A mental pencil?'

"Yes," Arthur answered. "Those pencil that shoot out lead."

Jamie frowned and looked around the room. Most of the adult were trying their hardest not to laugh while the children giggled.

"You mean a mechanical pencil?" She corrected.

"Yes those?!" Arthur spoke with delight. "How can they make the lead shoot out like that?"

"Uh…they use a spring…" Jamie started. "That is used when you press on a button and then the lead comes out."

Arthur frowned and thought for a moment, "Interesting….is their anyway you could bring me back one of those on your next visit to the muggles?"

"Uh…sure?" Jamie said.

"Excellent!" Arthur said happily.

The room burst out into roars of laughter as Jamie looked at Arthur with such a look of confusion.

"Don't worry dear," Molly said through the laughs. "Arthur likes muggle things and wants to learn about them."

"Ok?' Jamie spoke.

Finally after the laughter settled down the children asked to leave the table so they could go outside and play a small game of Quidditch. Mike tapped on Jamie's shoulder and asked if he could go play too.

Jamie nodded and said, "But not for too long we have to get back to Hogwarts."

Mike pouted, "Do we have to? I'm having too much fun here."

"You could stay with us for the night Jamie," Hermione spoke wanting to spend more time with her daughter.

"Are you sure?" Jamie asked. "You have already done so much for me and Mike. It's no problem to just go back to Hogwarts."

"It's fine Jamie," Hermione smiled. "I want to spend more time with you and Mike and I'm sure Harry and the children do too."

Jamie looked at her with uncertain then back at Mike who was giving her his puppy eyes. Rolling her eyes she turned back to Hermione and mumbled a fine.

Mike jumped up with delight along with the other children and Hermione just smiled, while her inside were jumping with joy.

Daniel smiled and looked at Jamie, "Jamie?"

Jamie looked at him knowing what was to come.

"Walk with me?"


	13. True Nature Comes Out

Jamie walked with Daniel in the back garden and looked towards the field where the children were playing. She watch Sirius and Lily teach Mike how to mount a broom, a sit correctly on it, Mike tried a fell off. Jamie winced wondering if Mike was going to start crying or pout. To her amazing he jumped to his feet and asked to try again.

She heard Daniel chuckled and she looked up at him. He was also watching the children play. He sensed her watching him and looked down at her, with a small smile.

"How have you been?" He asked as they continued their walk.

Jamie looked down at her feet while answering, "I've been fine. I'm a bit stress from the responsibilities of being a Prefect and Captain, not to mention studying for our N.E. and the night…"she stopped herself from saying nightmares and said something else. "….and the late night studying."

Daniel stopped and Jamie stopped as well still looking down at her feet. "Jamie you need to clam down. We still have all year to study and you have me to help with the Prefect duties and Quidditch. Jordan, Chris, and Ashley can also help you. You're not alone in this Jay; you have friends that are there to help you."

"I know Dan," Jamie said looking at him. "I know I have my friends to help me, but it doesn't help me from worrying about everything."

"You should stop worrying. You're too young to start worrying like an adult." Daniel stated.

"Daniel I've felt like an adult since I was eleven years old." Jamie said. "I've had to learn a new world on my own. You have no idea what that's like. I felt alone, so I knew I had a lot of growing up to do just to survive in this world."

"You had your parents and professors to help you Jamie."

Jamie starred at Daniel for a moment "Whatever Daniel." She said and walked away. _"I didn't have my parents to help. Dad called me mad and said he did want anything to do with my world. The professors were only there to help me at Hogwarts. Daniel would never know what it was like."_

"Jamie, wait up!" Daniel called out running to catch up to her.

Jamie stopped and waited for Daniel to stop near her. Once he stopped behind her, Daniel bent down catching his breath. Jamie turned to face him.

"What do you really want Daniel? I know you don't want to know how I've been" Jamie questioned. "What is this really about?"

Daniel back away a few feet, shocked by Jamie's questions. "I-I just wanted to talk about the last time we talked."

Jamie sighed and closed her eyes. "Daniel I thought I made it clear I don't want to talk about that anymore. I know I haven't been showing that I'm angry at you anymore, but I still am. I don't really know if I can be friends with you anymore, I don't know if you're worth being my friend."

Daniel was hurt, no he was beyond hurt. He felt like he just had his heart ripped out and torn into pieces.

"Jamie I know I've hurt you and I deserved to have you to believe I'm not worth being your friend, but I'm so sorry for what I have done to you and our friendship. I…."

"Daniel just stop," Jamie interrupted. "I don't want to hear how sorry you are. I know you wouldn't have ignored me or any of our friends if you cared. I know you don't care."

"Now that's not true!" Daniel snapped taking a step closer to Jamie. "I care. If I didn't care about you I wouldn't be apologizing and trying to fix our friendship."

"I'm sure you're just doing it to stop feeling guilty," Jamie argued. "By Monday you'll be with Ariel, following her around like a lost puppy and not want anything to do with me or our friends."

Daniel stepped closer looking down at Jamie in the eye, "I would never do that again." He said in a low tone. "I do feel guilty, but I do really miss you and our friends."

Jamie hesitated for a moment feeling weak at the knees from how close Daniel was to her, how she could feel his breath on her face. She shook her head and snorted moving away from him.

"I highly doubt you missed us. Just leave me alone Daniel," Jamie commanded and then started to walk away. _"Don't let that boy get to you. He's just going to hurt you again." _

Jamie kept walking, but tensed when she knew who that voice belong to. _"Maybe he's telling the truth? Maybe he does want to renew our friendship?' _  
_  
__'No Jamie. He knows you love him and want to take advantage of that. Ariel hasn't given him a good shag in a while. He's just going to use you for a quick shag.'_ The voice said.

Jamie walked faster shaking her head. '_No he wouldn't do something like that. Daniel's not like that." _

The voice laughed, '_You also thought he wasn't the kind of the person to ignore you for another girl.' _

Jamie started to slow down, tears started to fill her eyes as she shook her head no.

'_He doesn't love you Jamie. He never loved you, just like all your other friends. Just like your mother. Kill him Jamie. Show him that you are not just a useless witch.' _

Jamie came to a complete stop letting her anger out. Her finger curled into fist as she let the voice's words sneak in. She didn't hear Daniel run up behind her until he placed his hand on her shoulder.

Spinning around Jamie held her wand to Daniel's neck. Daniel gasped and held his hands up in the air.

"Jamie it's-it's just me," He stated.

"You're a lying son of a bitch!" Jamie roared. "I want you to stay far away from me or you'll wish you've never been born!"

"Jamie? What…?" Daniel questioned, but was interrupted.

"I don't want to hear a fucking word from you!" Jamie yelled. "I'm not going to let you use me like some whore."

"I would never…!"

Jamie place the tip of her wand on Daniel's neck, "I said to shut up!" She grabbed a hold of Daniel's collar and pulled him down to look into his eyes.

"I don't know who you think you are? Or what the hell happened to you, but if you ever come ten feet near me I'll make your life living hell!" Jamie felt her eyes burns, but she ignored it thinking she might be crying. Daniel on the other hand seemed to squirm and try to get out of her grip. Finally Jamie let go of Daniel, who stumbled away from her, fear in his eyes.

Daniel starred at his once best friend, for once in his six years of knowing her; he never thought he would fear for his life. Before rushing back to the Borrow, he looked into the glowing red eyes of his best friend, knowing the only person that had those eyes was dead thanks to his godfather Harry Potter.

Jamie watched Daniel rush back to the Borrow. Her head started to hurt and she closed her eyes. Her eyes slowly stopped burning and her head had stopped hurting. Opening her eyes again, Jamie realized what she had done. Tears started to form in her eyes, never in her life would she ever thought she would talk to Daniel that way. She was angry with him yes, but she would never hurt him or threaten him in such a way.

"I'm turning into a monster!"

_'No Jamie. You are becoming the witch you were born to be.'_

_**Yeah I'm back. I couldn't really stay away from this story no matter how hard I tired. So the good news is, my work load for school has gone down since now I'm only taking classes for my major. Oh the joy of being a film major! Anyways I can spend a little time on this story now so I'll be making a come back.**_

_**I'm probably going to go back and re-edit the chapters since I realize now they suck and need to be worked on.**_

_**Review Please **_


	14. Family

Jamie walked through the forest, trying to figure out what had happened to her. She really did not understand what came over her. Throughout her life, there had been time when she was really angry with her father, or her sisters, but she had never let her anger get out control like it has the last few weeks. Why now? Why now after having six years of control of her magic did she loose control?

She could not understand why everything was happening to her now. Why it felt like a dark power was growing inside of her every time she became angry. Or why the same dream, no nightmare, happened almost every night.

Since the second time she had meet Harry and Hermione Potter, a power had taken over and then the nightmares happened. Voldemort had started to haunt her dreams, asking her to join him and kill Harry Potter. He spoke that it was her destiny that her main purpose in life was to kill the one man that had the power to kill Voldemort.

And the voice, the voice haunt her everyday, some days she couldn't hear the voice, but she could feel its presents. She could feel it trying to force her to do things she would never do. Jamie has been able to control herself when the voice tries to take control, but the only time it has been able to take some control is when she became angry and it started talking to her.

Jamie came to a stop in front of a little pond and started to pace. _'Maybe there's some kind of potion that could make the voice go away'_ she thought. _'I should ask Draco if he knows of any. I could ask Hermione, since she used to be a healer, but she might become concern and ask why I want to know. I could just lie and say I wanted to study it or something….I better just ask Draco.' _

'_You really don't want to do that'_ the voice spoke in its usual cold tone. _'You can't get rid of me that easy all those potions will do is give you pain.' _

Jamie put her hands over her ears and closed her eyes trying not to listen. _'Stop it! Just leave me alone!' _  
_  
__'I cannot leave you alone Jamie'_ the voice laughed. _'I'm apart of you.'_

_'How are you apart of me?'_ Jamie asked.

_'That I cannot tell you until the time is right.'_

Jamie opened her eyes and moved her hands away from her ears. She looked down at the water a watched her reflection. _'I don't care if you are apart of me. I'll find away to get rid of you.' _

Jamie felt a cool breeze behind the back of her neck. She shivered and tried to turn away from it.

_'You can't get rid of me Jamie. I am stronger than any potion. I'll be apart of you forever.' _

Jamie lip trembled. She let a sob escape her lips as she fell on her knees. _'Just leave me alone please!' _

"Jamie?" a small voice called from behind her.

Jamie spun her head around to look and found Mike a few feet away from her, concern written on his face.

"Jamie, are you alright?"

She turned away from him wiping the tears away and tried to clam herself. She wait a moment, the voice was gone, for now. Jamie didn't hear Mike walk near her until he was in front of her. He also got on his knee and placed a hand on her wet cheek.

"Why are you crying Jamie?" he asked.

Jamie gave him a tearful smile and pulled him into a hug, "I just…I got scared for a moment."

Mike pulled away and looked at her again with worry, "Why? Is it because you and Daniel got into a fight?"

"How did you know about that?" Jamie asked.

Mike shrugged, "I saw him walking back to the Burrow without you. He seemed kinda scared and I thought it was because you were mad at him and yelling at him. I know I get scared when you're mad at me and start yelling."

Jamie couldn't help but chuckle and nodded her head, "something like that happened."

Mike looked around for a moment and then back at her, "Jamie? I like it here. Sirius, Hailie, Lily and all the other Weasleys make me feel happy. I like them."

Jamie smiled, "Yeah I feel the same way."

Mike looked down and started playing with his hands, "I wish I could stay with them instead of with dad." He mumbled.

Jamie frowned and place her hand under his chin making Mike look at her, "If I could I would take you away from him, but he's our father whether we like it or not. Dad is a horrible man, but I promise once I'm of age I'll take us both away from him."

"But why can't I live with Harry and Hermione?"

Jamie sighed, "Because they do so much for us already. They have children of their own, they have their own family and it would be rude to just ask if you could live with them."

Mike moved his head away from her hand and looked down again. Jamie bit her lip and did the only thing she could do. She pulled him into a hug and held him tight.

"Harry and Hermione already said it was okay to visit them once in awhile, it would be like staying with them."

Mike just nodded into her shoulder and snuggled deeper into it, letting out a yawn. Jamie smiled, "Tired?"

Mike responds with a grunt and Jamie readjusted him in her arms. Getting to her feet she carried Mike back to the Burrow where the Potter's were waiting for them. She walked into the house placing Mike, who was almost asleep on the couch and turned to say goodbye to the Weasleys.

After hugging Molly and Arthur Jr. and telling them she would see them tomorrow at Hogwarts. Jamie looked over at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley; she smiled at them "Thank you for inviting me to dinner. I had a really great time getting to know the rest of your family."

Molly beamed and pulling Jamie into a bear hug, "Don't be afraid to visit dear. We adored you and Mike and would love to see more of you two." She said after pulling away.

Jamie smiled softly "I promise Mike and I will try to visit, maybe during the summer."

Molly beamed at her, "Oh that would wonderful! All the children come here for the summer holidays. It will be like the whole family was together again."

Jamie frowned in confusion, while behind her, Hermione's eyes widen in horror. Jamie looked at the family around her, she blink a few times. It was to first time she had been around almost the whole Weasley family and already the mother and grandmother of the family thought of her as family. Jamie felt like crying when she realized everyone in this room was looking at her like Mrs. Weasley was, they were welcoming her and Mike into their family.

Jamie then let out teary smile, "That would be great Mrs. Weasley." She let Molly pull her into another hug and turned to the couch to pick up Mike. While she tired to place him on her shoulder a jolt of pain shot through it. She winced and quickly place Mike back on the couch, and then held her shoulder.

She looked at Harry and Hermione and chuckled, "I guess the spell is wearing off."  
Harry who was carrying a sleeping Hailie handed her to Hermione and walked over to pick up Mike. The boy seemed to sense that it was not his sister and tensed in Harry's hold. Harry placed a hand on the boy's back and after a few moment Mike relaxed and snuggled into Harry's shoulder.

Harry looked back at Jamie and smiled at her, "Thank you." She said.

Harry nodded "We better get home before all the kids fall asleep," he then walked over to the fireplace shifting Mike as he reached out to grab a handful of floo powder he stepped into fireplace and said 'Potter Residents' and the green flames covered over him and in a few seconds he and Mike were gone.

Then Lily and Sirius follow holding onto each others hands as the flames took them. That just left Jamie, Hermione and Hailie. Jamie was still figure if it would be worth going through the floo and hurt herself more. She felt someone stand beside her and turn to see Hermione smiling softly at her.

"Do you want me to numb your back and shoulder?" She asked.

Jamie gave her a small smile and nodded. She took Hailie from Hermione's hold and winced, but quickly placed the little girl on her other shoulder. It was a good thing Hailie was lighter then Mike or she probably would have dropped her. Hermione gave her a disapproved look, but took out her wand and mumbled a spell and soon the pain was gone again.

Sighing in relief Jamie rolled her shoulder, "You were right when you said it would be terribly sore."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "And I'm sure even though you injured yourself you will be back on that broom Monday for practice."

Jamie grinned, "You're starting to know me all too well."

Hermione snorted, "Right. Once we get to the house I'll give you a potion to help heal it faster."

Jamie nodded and handed Hailie back to Hermione and stepped into the fireplace grabbing a handful of powder as she went. Then a few moment later Jamie was gone and Hermione follow.

With a loud 'thud' Jamie rolled out of the fireplace, she coughed and then stood up quickly getting out of the way and brushing off the soot. Hermione walked through the fireplace with no trouble at all and smiled over at Jamie as the teen girl gave her Professor a glare.

"You make it seem easy," Jamie mumbled.

Hermione chuckled and walked over to the staircase, "You will get the hang of it soon enough. It just takes years of practice."

Jamie scowled, "I would rather apparate then use the floo." She heard Hermione chuckle again then walk up the stairs probably to put Hailie to bed. Jamie sighed and started to look around the room. It was the living room by the looks of the maroon sofa, the two love seats and the television. Jamie did a double take on the television; she didn't think that the Potters were into muggle things. They seem to be a family that only lived by magic. It was a nice television too; her father would love to have a 42" plasma in his living room.

Jamie moved closer to the fireplace, she saw pictures on top of it. The first picture looked to be Harry and Hermione's wedding picture. The couple seemed to be only nineteen by how young they looked. Harry was dressed in a nice set of black dress robes, and he had his arms around Hermione's waist his hands rest on her lower back. He would smile then place a loving kiss on Hermione's temple before moving Hermione closer to him. Hermione was facing Harry; her hands on his chest, the white dress seemed to make her glow. Her hair was set in beautiful curls placed in a half messy bun and little white flowers were placed around her hair. She had a big smile on her face as she looked at the camera and then would laugh when Harry kissed her.

Jamie smiled; she thought Hermione looked beautiful and truly happy in that picture, the next frame held a picture of Lily and Sirius. This picture had to taken when Lily was really young, because Sirius was only a baby in the picture.

The next frame was empty. Jamie frowned wondering why there was no picture, she looked over to the next frame and to only see there was no picture in that one as well. Jamie raised an eyebrow and looked around to see a few frames on the wall also held no picture.

Before she could start make any guess as to why there were no pictures, Harry came down the stairs smiling at her, "I placed Mike in the guestroom next to Sirius'. You can have the room next to his."

Jamie nodded, "Thank you for letting us stay here. I know Mike is really happy about staying here."

Harry grinned, "We like having his company. Sirius and him have only really got to know each other today and I can already tell they will be good friends, same with Hailie and Lily."

"I'm glad he is making friends," Jamie said. "He will have someone to talk to on his first year at Hogwarts."

Harry nodded and walked over to sit on the sofa, "would you like to sit down?"

Jamie nodded and took a sit next Harry then looked up at the picture on the fireplace, "Why are a few of the frames empty?"

Harry looked over and the frames she was looking and smirk, "I guess since they are magical pictures they decided to go somewhere else."

Jamie frowned, "Yes I guess your right." She still thought it was odd that some pictures were missing.

"How has school been for you Jamie?" Harry asked.

Jamie smiled, "It's been great. I love going to Hogwarts it's like my home to me."

Harry grinned, "That's the way I felt when I was going to Hogwarts. I was a bit sad when I graduated. I had to find a new home."

"I feel that way some times," Jamie stated. "I wouldn't really call my family home, a home."

"Why would you say that?" Harry asked.

Looking down at her hand her hand Jamie thought for a moment before answering, "I guess it's…because I don't feel like I belong with my family…I'm different from them." Jamie paused looking over at Harry, "I'm the only one in the family that is a witch. My father doesn't really like the fact his daughter is a freak."

"So you're a muggleborn?" Harry questioned.

Jamie shook her head, "No. Or at least I don't think I am. I was adopted. I don't know if my real parents were magical or not. I think they are because they left me a vault full of money so that I could go to Hogwarts."

"My parents did the same for me," Harry said. "I don't know what I would have done if I didn't have the vault."

"I probably would not have gone to Hogwarts," Jamie stated. "It cost too much just for books and robes alone. I don't know what I'm going to do when Mike goes off to Hogwarts."

Harry frowned, "Won't your father pay for it?"

"I don't know," Jamie lied. She knew that her father would not help Mike at all. "We're having trouble with money as it is."

"Well, if you and your family need help I won't mind helping you." Harry said. "I'll help pay for Mike."

Jamie felt her eyes start to water and then she pulled Harry into a hug, "Thanks Harry." She whispered into his shoulder.

Harry didn't say anything he just squeezed her tighter and tired to fight the tears from fall from his eyes as he hugged the girl he thought as his daughter before she was even born.

Hermione smiled as she watched the love of her life hugged her first born. She walked the rest of the step and stopped behind the sofa. She gave them another moment before she cleared her throat to get their attention.

The two did not pull completely away, but enough to look up at Hermione. The women grinned and held up an old T-shirt and plaid pajamas pants, "Thought you could borrow some of mine since you don't have any. Mike is using some of Sirius'."

Jamie grinned and pulled away from Harry, "Thanks I thought I was going to have to sleep in my clothes. I can't believe I forgot to bring Mike and me something to wear."

"Its fine," Hermione stated and handed Jamie the clothes then handed a bottle of purple potion. "I want you to only take haft tonight then take the rest in the morning. That should help heal your injuries faster."

Jamie nodded and took the items from Hermione. "The bathroom is up the stairs second door on the right and your room will be two doors down from that on the left."

"Thanks I think I'm going to head up to bed now. I'm kind of tired from the long day." Jamie said standing up and looked at both adults.

Harry smiled, "That's fine."

Jamie walked over to Harry and hugged him one more time, "Goodnight and thank you for everything." She said pulling away.

"Don't mention it," Said Harry. "And if you ever need help just come and tell me."

"I will," said Jamie. She then walked over to Hermione, gave her a hug and said goodnight and thank you well.

"I'll see you both in the morning." Jamie said and walked up the stairs.

Harry and Hermione watched her go and then Hermione turned back to Harry, "I see you two had a good talk."

Harry grinned and turned to his wife, "Yes we did. I can see me and Jamie becoming good friends and maybe one day father and daughter."

Hermione smiled, "That would be wonderful." Then she paused looking at the blank frames on the wall. "I see you hid the pictures."

Harry nodded, "Yes, I thought this wouldn't be the best time to tell Jamie who she really is and who you really are just yet."

"Thanks" Hermione said kissing her husband cheek.

"No problem love," Harry then yawned and stretched. "I think it's time we head up to bed as while."

Hermione chuckled, "Yes I believe we should."

Taking his wife hand Harry led her up the stair and down the hall to their bedroom, thoughts going through his head about how the future was looking bright.


End file.
